Aladdin and the Lord of the Black Sands
by Deliverer
Summary: "Follow me to a place where incredible feats are achieved every hour or so..." And how. Aladdin couldn't begin to suspect what lie in wait. He thought he was gone for good. As if. The return of Abis-Mal and the now only seven thieves didn't help.
1. They Live

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

(A/N: The idea ingrained itself in my mind. When I was young I liked this show. My favorite villain was Mozenrath. His and Aladdin's rivalry made the episodes for me. I can't say much without ruining the story except for enjoy. And trivia, apparently the merchant in the first Aladdin movie and the last one was originally going to be revealed as Genie. If that's true it answers my questions on why he was there. Saleen is only a cameo in this story. Based on the rumor that for the third movie Mozenrath was planned to be the villain, not Saluk.)

**They Live**

The remainder of the Forty Thieves struggled to stay afloat as their ship sank deep into the depths of the sea, now solid gold. "We will never get out," the Asian one mourned aloud, though his fear and despair were hidden by the anger and annoyance he forced into his tone. The fat one floated by on his back crying. The Asian watched him pass then swam alongside him. He climbed aboard this buoyant convenience as soon as he could.

"We should have stayed loyal to Cassim!" the triplets lamented.

The snake charmer, looking helpless, saw his instrument floating by. His eyes lit up and he grinned evilly. He seized the instrument and was about to play when the swordsman said, "How do you expect that to work without your basket?" The snake charmer frowned and let the instrument down. He looked about for his basket but saw nothing. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He knew that of all of them he was physically the weakest. The swordsman smirked then took from behind his back, the charmer's basket! He chuckled saying, "I managed to grab the first buoyant thing I could. Look what it was lucky enough to be."

The charmer's face lit up, but then fell. "That's nice, but I need something to float on. My legs are no longer strong enough to keep me above water without the aid of my hands. I've been in the water too long."

Just then the fat one floated by laughing at something the Asian had said. The two were bitterly smiling. The Asian had taken pity on his friend and told him a funny story to lighten the situation. "Good one," the fat one said.

"Hmm, problem solved," the charmer added. He placed the instrument in his mouth. The swordsman caught on. The two began swimming to the fat one. The triplets watched curiously.

"What are they planning?" one asked, the first.

"I'm not sure," the middle one replied.

"They must have some plan. Just wait," the third finished.

The charmer and swordsman suddenly climbed on top of the fat one making both he and the Asian cry out. The Asian fell into the water but then clambered back on, scowling. The swordsman, sitting cross legged facing the feet of the fat one, placed the basket on the stomach. The charmer, facing the head and sitting cross-legged too, gladly sighed in relief, happy to be out of the water then began to play, summoning the rope. He rode it to the top. Happily the swordsman followed. The triplets had swum over and grabbed the rope also. The Asian and fat one looked at each other in surprise. The Asian shrugged then followed. The fat one let the basket into the water to float then grabbed the rope, relieved. The group allowed the waves to carry them towards some nearby shore. Hopefully, Agrabah.

Meanwhile, the ship steadily sank into the depths of the sea with Midas' hand still aboard. "Why hadn't the sea turned to gold you ask?" said the merchant as his face appeared. Letting the scene return he answered, "Well, the sea gods sensed the threat to their domain and prevented the hand from working its magic. Not even a genie can defy the immortals."

Soon the ship reached the bottom of the ocean. The disturbance it caused awakened a beautiful young creature, an elemental, from her slumber against a rock. Annoyed she let her hand come away from her resting face and looked over. "What is it now?" she wondered aloud. She looked at her sleeping octopus guardian and sharply ordered, "Armand, wake up!" The octopus jolted awake then looked sulkily at her like a child just awakened from a good dream. "We have a disturbance."

The octopus' gaze hardened. He growled then began forward, following his mistress. "A golden ship?" Saleen asked. "Now how did that get here?" Armand shrugged in confusion. "Hmm…" she mused as she swam around the object of curiosity.

She had only gone a little ways across the deck when she caught sight of it and gasped, hands covering her mouth. "Impossible!" she exclaimed as she swooped down and lifted it up. "The hand of Midas!" she exclaimed in shock. She then held it close to her chest and let out a wicked laugh. She lifted it high to admire it then asked, "Now, who do you suppose put it here?" Armand 'scowled.' She chuckled then continued, "Aladdin, my thoughts exactly. Well, no use letting it go to waste." She laughed again. With that she used her powers to hurl it from the sea and far onto land.

Somewhere in the desert a man was walking and muttering angrily to himself. Abis-Mal was remembering all the times Aladdin had foiled his plans. How had he failed so many times? "Stupid Aladdin with his stupid genie, and his stupid monkey, and his stupid bird, and the princess, and that annoying carpet! He's foiled me for the last time!" Abis-Mal growled as he punched his fist into his hand. Just then he heard something falling and looked up only to gasp and accidentally catch it, juggling it a moment before finally getting a firm grasp on the wood.

On seeing what it was he gasped. Forgetting the gold it was made of, which was rare for him, he cried, "The hand of Midas!" He knew its powers. What self-respecting thief didn't? Immediately he sobered. He ponderously stroked his chin thinking aloud, "This thing is so powerful it's not even funny." His eyes brightened. His scheming evil look returned. He rubbed his hands together, respectively considering he still held the hand, then continued speaking to the sands saying, "I could use this power to become the richest man alive! I could turn anything I want into gold! Anything! People, buildings, cats…" he gasped as he realized greedily, "sand!"

He chuckled his greedy excited chuckled then knelt down to touch the sand with the hand, but just before he did, he froze. "Aladdin… I could use this hands power to destroy Aladdin and his friends! Then I can take over Agrabah with Aladdin and company all mere decorations in my palace and out of the picture! Agrabah will be mine!"

Unbeknownst to him, from elsewhere, watching through a magic mirror like image he'd conjured up, the spy said, "My sentiments exactly."

"Huh, Mozenrath want desert to be gold?" the eel like thing asked.

"Hush Xerxes, not the desert. I want Agrabah to be mine, and Aladdin to be kaput!" Mozenrath shot, seizing the eel by the respective neck. "But our little fat friend, this, Abis-Mal, wants to be the one to destroy Aladdin and take over Agrabah instead of me. That's supposed to be _my_ goal. Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"No way," Xerxes replied with an evil expression followed by his laugh.

Mozenrath laughed along. "Fetch boy," he ordered Xerxes. Xerxes hastily started off, chuckling. "Aladdin will finally fall, and I will at last be able to become, all powerful!" Mozenrath cried out. He began to laugh.


	2. Thieves Unite Anew

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Thieves Unite Anew  
**

Xerxes made his way quickly out of the Land Of The Black Sands and was swiftly crossing the desert towards Abis-Mal's position, chuckling all the way. Soon he came upon the man who was whistling as he made his way towards Agrabah along the ocean. "Midas hand," Xerxes happily said aloud to himself. He chuckled then gave a battle sound tearing towards Abis-Mal who had wrapped the hand safely in a cloth then put it in his belt.

On hearing the sound, Abis-Mal stopped whistling and turned in confusion saying, "What the…" On seeing the flying eel thing, though, he cried out in terror! Before he could blink, the eel had drawn out the hand. "Hey, give it back!" Abis-Mal ordered as he forgot his horror and instinctively reached out to grab it back to him. Xerxes growled and pulled determinedly. Abis-Mal was driven by desperation, pulling it back in a tug of war. Xerxes, though, finally got annoyed and let go of it. Abis-Mal fell back and came to his senses just in time to see the flying eel charge him then bite his wrist! Abis-Mal cried out in pain letting the hand go. Xerxes grabbed the hand and flew down the beach. Abis-Mal, though, was now up and chasing him calling, "Hey, come back here you little monster!"

Xerxes chuckled to himself then looked back, but his eyes opened in shock, and a cry of alarm was brought out, on seeing his fat pursuer so close! The little guy could move. Xerxes looked desperately around then saw a rocky outcrop. He narrowed his eyes towards it and went hard. Abis-Mal clambered over the rocks trying to reach him. Xerxes paused by a steep drop. He saw some other men down there and decided on a whim that Abis-Mal would be an excellent victim for robbers. Xerxes turned. Abis-Mal was almost there! He reached out for Xerxes, who looked bored, saying, "Now I've got you ya…" He paused when he felt no more ground beneath his foot. He looked down and cried out in terror trying to throw himself back onto the ledge, but he was too late. He fell down towards the group of men.

Xerxes waved a flipper and called, "Bye bye!" The hand fell. He cried out in alarm then dove. When he caught it he growled at the object then took off for the Citadel.

The remaining thieves had finally washed ashore in a sheltered rock outcrop. Tired, they were grumbling as they finally made their way to land, soaked. They collapsed onto the ground dramatically. After a time they sat up to collect themselves. "Where are we do you think?" the first triplet asked.

"Maybe it's still Agrabah?" the second suggested in form of a question.

"Maybe it's a tropical paradise!" the third brother hopefully said.

"I'm hungry," the big thief interrupted.

"You're always hungry," the Asian scolded. Just then his own stomach growled. The big one laughed. The snake charmer and swordsman shook their heads.

It was then that they heard the cry of someone falling. They looked up. "What in the world…" the swordsman began. Just then, though, the falling man hit the dirt in the center of them all.

The man moaned as he rose. The snake charmer waited a moment then asked, "What is your name weary traveller?"

The man shook his head then gasped on seeing them. He leapt up, brandishing his sword, then answered, "I am Abis-Mal, master thief, and I'm going to rob you all blind! Back, back!"

The big one, annoyed, simply stood, got behind him, then lifted him from the ground almost crushing him. "What should we do with him?"

"Introduce ourselves of course," the swordsman answered after a moment. "You think you're a thief? Well, you've stumbled on the _forty_ thieves yourself!"

"Forty? I only count seven," Abis-Mal replied, confused.

The snake charmer scowled saying, "Our lair was ambushed no thanks to our leader and his son."

"We escaped, only us, and one more. Unfortunately, when we went after the hand of Midas our plans, and our replacement leader's life, were cut short by a no good boy named Aladdin, his father our old leader, and his friends!" the Asian continued.

"Wait, Aladdin! The Hand of Midas!" Abis-Mal demanded, suddenly furious.

"You're familiar with them?" the triplets chorused.

"Familiar! I want Aladdin dead too! I found the hand of Midas when it fell from the sky! I was about to go to Agrabah and use it to take over the land and get rid of Aladdin, but some stupid flying eel came by and stole it!" Abis-Mal pouted.

"Impossible," the first triplet said.

"It's at the bottom of the sea," the second chimed.

"Do you think we are fools!" the third demanded as all three drew their swords.

"No! No, no, no! I've heard tales of the forty thieves! Perish forbid I insult them! I'm serious though! I don't know how it came from the sky from the ocean, but it's real! I wrapped it in a cloth and the cloth turned to gold!" Abis-Mal insisted.

The thieves summed him up. Finally the swordsman declared, "We believe you."

The charmer added, "You say you are a thief?"

"Yes, one of the best," Abis-Mal boasted.

The thieves looked at each other doubtfully. Beggars couldn't be choosers though, so the charmer then continued, "Then welcome."

"Welcome to the forty thieves!" the swordsman boldly declared.

"Let us go find the hand then take our revenge on Aladdin!" the Asian declared as he pulled off some fancy moves.

"I'm still hungry," the big one complained. The whole group turned to him scowling.

"All right, first let's eat. I have food and drink," Abis-Mal stated in annoyance.

"Yay!" the fat one said as he clapped.

Meanwhile, Xerxes had made his way back to the Citadel triumphantly. "Mozenrath, master!" he called excitedly. He flew into Mozenrath's study only to find his master asleep on his wheel of lands.

Mozenrath was dreaming, though, of a street somewhere in Agrabah, and a house. There was a man and a woman watching from a window, and another figure's image down a street watching the same thing. Mozenrath spotted two boys. It was obvious that the paler one knew of the strange man's presence though the other didn't. The two children were fighting. Mozenrath couldn't help but smirk. It fell, though, when he recognized that the paler boy was himself! "What?" he asked nothing. His voice sounded hollow like wind. Oh yeah, he was dreaming. The man and woman came to the door. The man called a name Mozenrath didn't quite catch because something was calling him. He heard the man call his name, but his voice mingled with another that instantly made Mozenrath annoyed. He scowled then felt himself waking up.

"Mozenrath, wake up!" Xerxes yelled. Startled Mozenrath's hand shot out wrapping around Xerxes' throat.

Xerxes dropped the hand as Mozenrath growled, "This had better be good! I keep telling you not to wake me Xerxes." Just then he heard the clatter of the hand landing on his spinning wheel then rolling from its cloth covering.

"Midas hand," Xerxes choked out. Mozenrath watched in fascination as his wheel turned into solid gold as well as its stand.

Mozenrath let go of Xerxes saying, "Interesting." He picked it up then complimented his pet saying, "Good job Xerxes! Now what shall I do with this? Care to guess?"

"Aladdin…" to convey the sentence Xerxes finished by shape shifting into a golden statue of a terrified Aladdin.

Mozenrath laughed. "Exactly! Then Agrabah will have no protector, and I will be rid of my greatest enemy! I'm so excited," he said. "Come Xerxes, let us make all haste. To Agrabah!"

"Agrabah, Agrabah!" Xerxes chimed. Laughing, Mozenrath teleported them both from the Citadel.


	3. Mozenrath's Attack

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Chapter 3: Mozenrath's Attack**

The Sultan waited excitedly at the door, guards flanking him, to welcome back his dear daughter and her husband from their honeymoon. "Is everything in order? The banquet set out? The palace perfect?" he rambled excitedly.

Poof! Genie appeared. "Calm down daddy-o! My semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers haven't failed me yet!" Turning into a waiter he said in a snobbish tone, "The menu for the evening will be a fine soup and Cesar salad for starters, followed by a fresh lobster dinner." In a typical Genie fashion a lobster appeared and snapped his finger. "Ah, too fresh!" With that he poofed it away. Regaining his waiter appearance he continued, saying, "We have the finest selection of beverages and wonderful desserts all ready to go." Turning normal he mused, "Now, what's missing? Oh yeah!" With that he zapped the palace making a banner roll down that read: Welcome back Al and Jas.

The Sultan, laughing, replied, "Wonderful, simply splendid!"

Rasoul rolled his eyes harrumphing then saying, "It _would_ be if only…"

Genie cut him off before he could finish his insult saying, "If only the whole family were here, right Rasoul? Right." Razoul sighed. Abu began to chatter and point. Rajah roared happily. Genie looked up and cried excitedly, "They're here!"

Sure enough, Jasmine and Aladdin were nearing on Carpet waving happily. Carpet landed in seconds. Aladdin jumped up saying, "Genie!"

"Al! Little buddy! You're back!" Genie exclaimed seizing Aladdin in a bone crushing hug. "Jasmine, come here!" Genie added stretching out his arm and dragging her into the hug too.

Abu climbed up Aladdin chattering, "Aladdin, Aladdin!" Rajah purred at Jasmine as he rubbed against her legs. Carpet tried to escape but failed. Sultan rushed up to Jasmine. Genie let them all go and Carpet took his freedom.

"Daughter, oh how I missed you!" Sultan exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Oh father, I missed you too," she answered.

"Did you have a good time dearest?" he inquired.

She shot a loving look at Aladdin then answered, "Very." Aladdin grinned, blushing.

"Oh my dear, Jasmine, we have a lovely banquet set out for you. I think you shall find it imminently enjoyable…" Sultan said as he led Jasmine into the palace talking on and on. Aladdin watched lovingly after them.

"A banquet?" he asked Genie when Jasmine, Sultan, Razoul, the guards, and Rajah were out of sight.

"The Sultan really missed his daughter," Genie replied. "But what can you do? A parent's love is a wonderful thing."

"Here, here," Aladdin replied thinking of his own father. "So, shall we enter?" Aladdin asked playfully extending his arm out to Genie. Genie took it and the two strode in. Carpet flew after them with Abu.

"So, tell me all about your adventure," Sultan declared.

"It was wonderful! We saw so much, like…" she began. She and Aladdin continued their narrative as the others listened in wonder.

Soon they finished with Aladdin saying, "Aw I wish you guys had been there. Well, Genie's already seen the world."

"It's a pity your father and Iago couldn't be here to greet you," Sultan said.

"They're probably off on some great treasure hunt," Aladdin simply said, but his eyes conveyed that he'd missed them.

Suddenly, from the window, an all too familiar loud voice said, "Treasure smeasure, Cassim decided to try something a little different for a bit so I decided to take a vacation!"

"Iago!" they all exclaimed in surprise.

Iago flew down and walked right up to Aladdin saying, "Wipe that look off your face. I'm back. Besides, you just got back from what sounds like the greatest vacation ever. Stop moping around already!" In a secretive voice he added, "Did you bring back any souvenirs. Like, I don't know, a diamond encrusted bird feeder?"

Aladdin laughed then answered, "Sorry Iago." He rubbed the birds head affectionately.

"Maybe next time," Jasmine added as she kissed the parrot's beak.

Abu leapt up with a delighted cry and seized Iago in a hug chattering, "Oh boy!"

"Ack! Monkey, Abu, get off of me! I don't want your fleas!" Iago cried. Abu gave an offended reply and struck at him, but Genie got to him first, squeezing him.

"Oh joy! Now we're all one big happy family again!" he cheered.

"I didn't want to be smothered by you either," Iago replied as he grunted, struggling to get free.

"How long have you been here?" Jasmine asked.

"Since dinner started, and boy, am I hungry. Out of the way, birdy coming through!" Iago replied as he shoved by Carpet and Abu then flopped onto a cushion with a bunch of grapes he promptly swallowed whole.

Night fell and Aladdin and Jasmine retired to Jasmine's old room. Abu flopped onto his cushion and snuggled in. Rajah nestled at the foot of the bed. Aladdin placed Genie's lamp on the bedside table. Iago fluffed up a pillow, yawned, then lay down saying, "I'm turning in for the night."

Carpet floated to a chair and draped himself over it, though technically he didn't sleep, at least not like creatures of flesh and bone. "Good night all," Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes. In seconds everyone but Aladdin and Jasmine were asleep. The two smiled lovingly at each other. Aladdin extended his arm. Jasmine took it then Aladdin led her onto the balcony. "It's so good to be back home," Jasmine said as she stretched.

"I'll say. I can't believe how much I missed Agrabah," Aladdin agreed.

Jasmine half laughed then draped her arms around Aladdin's neck saying teasingly, "Well my handsome husband, shall we go to bed?"

"Of course," Aladdin instantly replied.

She laughed. "The others are in the room Aladdin," she said. She laughed again at the annoyed look he shot the others. "Come on," she urged. He followed her smiling and soon the two were asleep.

Not all was at peace though. From above a figure dropped onto the balcony then rose up. A long flying creature followed. "So, Aladdin and Jasmine are married now." He looked at his pet adding, "How interesting."

"Interesting," the creature agreed.

The figure laughed then said, "Come Xerxes."

"Mozenrath plan is good," Xerxes replied.

"Yes it is," Mozenrath replied as he drew the hand of Midas along the balcony curtains. They promptly turned to gold. Mozenrath strode easily and quietly through the room dragging the hand across blankets and pillows. Before he realized it, he turned Iago's chosen pillow to gold. Iago groaned and Mozenrath froze. He looked back then tsked. "Xerxes, guard," he ordered. "I'll get to him soon enough." Xerxes chuckled then floated near Iago watching him intently.

Mozenrath reached the bed. He touched the Hand of Midas to the canopy turning it into gold. He then put the hand on Jasmine and Aladdin's pillows relishing his victory. He supposed he could end it there, but why bother? He liked dragging it out. Besides, the hand of Midas' properties intrigued him to no end. He put it to the blanket turning it gold as well. They couldn't get out from under it if they tried. Now, onto Aladdin.

Aladdin was dreaming. In his mind he saw a street somewhere in Agrabah. It was as if he were walking towards a specific house. He drew nearer and nearer to it. In the window he now made out two figures, a woman and his father. On looking harder he saw that the woman was his mother! He gasped. They were watching something with loving expressions in their eyes. Aladdin followed their gaze, and to his confusion, he saw himself as a child and another boy around the same age playing together outside. They were wrestling. Aladdin had the upper hand, but the other boy matched him move for move though it was obvious he was the weaker of the two. Aladdin raised a curious eyebrow. His father then came to the door calling, "Aladdin…" he called another name, but Aladdin couldn't hear it. Someone from the waking world had called his name!

Iago's discomfort with the golden pillow had gotten the best of him. He woke up only to find himself staring into the face of Xerxes! He gasped then cried, "Aladdin!" He was cut off when Xerxes wrapped himself around Iago silencing him. The damage was done though. Aladdin started awake with Jasmine, only to feel the heavy weight on him and see, next to the bed, Mozenrath looking at Iago, startled, then back.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin shot as he tried to get up with Jasmine, but neither could move. Abu and Carpet had leapt up in surprise, but Carpet covered Abu's mouth to keep him quiet.

It was then that Aladdin and Jasmine became fully aware of their situation. Aladdin shot Mozenrath a vicious scowl, but it fell instantly when he saw the cold carefree smile and the hand of Midas! "Aladdin! How are you my friend? I came to welcome you back from your honey moon. Did you have a fun time?" he questioned in a casual tone pretending to care as he sat on the bed. "I must compliment your taste in bedding. Gold is quite the step up from rags."

"What do you want from us Mozenrath!" Jasmine demanded.

"Why, princess Jasmine, nothing at all. Just to say hi to my dear friend Aladdin, then of course to turn him and the rest of you into gold then take over all Agrabah," Mozenrath answered, quickly losing the cordiality. Aladdin lunged for the lamp but found he couldn't move. Mozenrath looked to where Aladdin was staring and saw the lamp. "Oh, how's that for luck? I'll tell you what Aladdin, after I finish with you, I'll take the lamp for myself. He'll be in good hands, well, hand." He chuckled wryly looking at the covered skeletal hand.

"Mozenrath, you'll never get away with this!" Aladdin yelled.

Mozenrath laughed then replied, "Oh, I think I will. After all it's only right." With that he started towards Aladdin with the hand!

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. "Mozenrath, don't!" Jasmine begged. He ignored.

However, Abu and Carpet were one step ahead of them. Abu snuck up to the bedside table slowly reaching for the lamp. Carpet, meanwhile, was moving behind Xerxes. Iago's eyes widened hopefully. Then, simultaneously, Carpet lunged seizing Xerxes, who cried out startling Mozenrath, and Abu had claimed the lamp and wakened Genie!

"Whoa, what's with the wake up call! Someone better be dying!" Genie declared annoyed. It was then that he saw the scene. Midas' hand almost touching Aladdin, Mozenrath sitting at the bedside, etcetera. Genie instantly deduced what was going on. "Well this is awkward," he said.

Mozenrath took that opportunity to plunge the Midas hand at Aladdin! "Genie!" Aladdin cried.

"Hold on Al!" Genie replied as he poofed the golden blanket away. Aladdin and Jasmine rolled off the bed just in time to avoid being turned to gold. The bed wasn't so lucky.

"Mozenrath is back! Who'd have guessed!" Iago declared fearfully. Mozenrath swung at him. "Hey! Whoa! Time out! You'd be dead if not for Aladdin!" Iago defended.

"Oh, lucky me!" Mozenrath retorted as he sprang over the bed right for Aladdin!

The two rolled on the floor fighting. Rajah suddenly sprang from under the bed at Mozenrath! Before he could react he felt teeth digging into his arm! "Rajah, no!" Jasmine cried out. Aladdin was shocked at the tiger's attack.

In the battle Mozenrath dropped the hand. Iago, though, caught it then flew off, Xerxes giving chase. Crying out in pain, Mozenrath managed to get his gauntlet into a good position to attack. He sent the tiger flying against a wall! He leapt up, holding his arm, saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad kitty! I think you need to be dealt with, painfully." His gauntlet lit again.

"Rajah!" Jasmine cried as she rushed to her pets attacker checking him.

Mozenrath fell to the floor but swiftly rose saying, "Ah princess, you still haven't lost your fire." Seeing Aladdin rushing at him he added, "I'd teach you your place, but I think it's time to go." Mozenrath raced for the balcony. Xerxes was battling Iago in a tug of war for the possession. "Xerxes, come!" Mozenrath called sharply. Xerxes growled at Iago then struck him with his tail. Iago cried out in pain, talons losing hold of Midas' hand. Xerxes swiftly reached Mozenrath as Aladdin was nearing followed by Jasmine. Mozenrath smirked coldly, then just like that, he transported Xerxes and himself back to the Citadel. Aladdin reached the balcony's rail and looked out towards the Land of the Black Sand with a vicious scowl.

"Mozenrath, come back here and face me coward!" Aladdin shouted.

Jasmine placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked helplessly at her. "Let it go," she said. Rajah limped towards them. Aladdin sighed letting his shoulders sag.


	4. Ancient Memories

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Ancient Memories**

The next morning found Aladdin and company strolling through the marketplace. "It's been so long since I last saw these streets," Aladdin remarked.

"And your hovel," Jasmine added.

"Yeah," Aladdin said excitedly.

"Well then let's go visit it," Iago said as if it were obvious.

"It probably feels more like home to Al than the palace," Genie, in disguise of a merchant, remarked in a teasing manner. Jasmine, however, saw the quiet agreement in Aladdin's eyes. Had he ever felt right in the palace?

Soon they reached the hovel and climbed into it. "Nope, nothing's changed," Iago remarked.

"Except the occupant!" a voice exclaimed as a figure jumped down in front of Iago making him cry out. "Well at least for the day."

"Sadira!" Jasmine and Aladdin happily said.

"I heard you two were back and thought you'd come here eventually. I came to say hi," she explained as they embraced her. "Ooh, look at you two. You look fantastic. Aladdin, do you have any brothers?"

Aladdin chuckled then replied, "Nope."

"Too bad," Sadira said with a giggle. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm checking out a long abandoned building to see if I can find anything for my spells, or my pocket. Want to come?"

"Uh, Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, knowing she might think it stealing.

"Why not?" Jasmine consented.

Abu chattered, "Oh boy," as he rubbed his hands, or paws, together.

"There'd better be something good all right," Iago replied grumpily. Carpet then scooped them all up flying to Sadira's directions.

Eventually Jasmine noticed an expression of confusion on Aladdin's face. "Aladdin?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her solemnly. The others had stopped talking. He then replied, "I feel like I know this area."

"You lived on the streets almost all your life. You must have come across it at some point," Sadira offered.

"No. I feel like I know it intimately," Aladdin answered.

"There's always the oracle," Iago teased. Aladdin never smiled. This place… It was the street from his dream.

Presently Sadira pointed out an old rundown house saying, "There it is." Carpet landed. They all jumped off excitedly. All but Aladdin; this was the house from his dream! He almost expected to see two little boys playing outside and his mother and father watching.

"Come on Al, hurry up," Genie urged. Aladdin hesitated, then curiosity took over him and he followed.

The group entered and spread out to look for anything of value. Valuables, though, were the last thing on Aladdin's mind. He walked through the house like he knew it. He felt he did. He looked into the kitchen where Abu was looking through dishes. For a split second he saw the image of a woman humming as she washed. He felt like a child. He shook his head continuing to the upstairs rooms. He looked into each curiously. Once in a while and image or sound would go through his mind. A laugh, crying, words, his name… He shook off each one getting increasingly agitated until finally he paused outside a final door. He took a deep breath then opened it. A master bedroom. Cautiously he entered and forced himself to dig through the remnants.

He had almost given up when his sharp eyes spotted a knot at the foot of the bed. Curious, he leaned down and pressed it. His eyes widened as a small drawer popped out. A drawer with an old, dusty, book inside! Aladdin seized it, gazing at it in awe. After a moments debate he opened it. What he saw made him pale, gasp, and say, "No!"

"Aladdin?" Abu chattered. Aladdin jumped.

He turned to the monkey in shock. Abu became worried. Even more so when Aladdin walked towards him, eyes not leaving the name he'd read in the book. Abu followed nervously. He'd gone to get Aladdin, but this wasn't how he expected it to go. The others were waiting, laughing and talking. Jasmine heard him enter then turned saying, "Aladdin, there you are." Her smile fell, though, along with the others, when she noticed Abu's worry and Aladdin's shock. "Aladdin?" she asked.

Aladdin dully took in the group then said, "It…It's my mother's diary." The others saw the book and gasped.

"So, this was your house?" Sadira asked.

"That would explain his reluctance," Genie said in his usual manner.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine began, but couldn't finish.

Aladdin simply opened the book and read the pages silently like it was a treasure, tears in his eyes. The others watched in silent respect sensing the memorial like aura. Suddenly, though, the spell was broken as Aladdin froze, eyes widening, then asked aloud, "_What_! No way!"

"What, what is it!" Iago demanded.

In shock Aladdin looked up answering numbly, "Sadira, remember when you asked me if I had a brother?"

"Yes…" she hesitantly replied.

"Apparently I do!" he declared holding out the book. The others gasped in shock.

"What! How is this possible! Cassim never mentioned another son!" Iago exclaimed.

"Didn't he?" Genie asked going into Sherlock Holmes detective garb.

"This-this is impossible. I don't remember a brother!" Aladdin exclaimed now passed the shock.

"Maybe you were separated young?" Sadira offered.

Aladdin flipped ahead some pages then stopped. Aloud he read, "The sorcerer came today and demanded to see my children. At first I refused, but he then threatened Cassim saying he knew where he was and could kill him in a heartbeat. I reluctantly called the two boys down and presented them. I knew this day would come, when Jafar came to call. I just wish it hadn't. He looked them over, spoke a few words, then just left, my Arabian moon looking after him in wonder. My Arabian sun was curious, but didn't think much on it. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Jafar!" the group exclaimed.

"He knew your parents?" Jasmine asked.

"The plot thickens!" Genie loudly declared.

"Arabian sun was one of her nickname's for me. Arabian moon… that would have to be my brother. Why? Why did Jafar come? How did he know us? What was his connection? Where was dad? Gone? When was this? There's no date. Who is my brother? I thought I had questions about dad, but this… this is a whole new level!"

"We could always consult the oracle," Iago remarked.

"We've all used a question already, except for Jasmine, Sultan, and Genie. Not counting you Sadira," Aladdin said. "No. I'm not going to dig into this. Not this time. For all I know he could be dead. Jafar could have come back and killed him the next day. Maybe only I got away. The diary just ends here. Besides, last time I looked into something it didn't bode well."

"Aladdin, you found your father, why not your brother too? You should look into this!" Jasmine encouraged.

"No! Not this time Jasmine. Not again. Even if he is alive, which I doubt, it'll probably end in me being disappointed like I was by dad," Aladdin firmly said. "Now just drop it." Without awaiting a reply he dropped the diary on a table, strode out with Carpet, and rode off.

"Oh Aladdin," Jasmine lamented.

"Great, there goes our ride," Iago complained.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" Genie declared. With a zap Sadira was returned home, and they themselves to the palace to await Aladdin's return.


	5. The Oracle's Answer

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Chapter 5: The Oracle's Answer  
**

Jasmine paced agitatedly as they waited for Aladdin. All that had happened was weighing on her mind. Finally she said, "I can't just stand here. I need to speak with my father." With that she left the others in confusion.

The Sultan looked up as the door banged open. "Jasmine! Dearest, whatever is the matter?" Sultan asked. Jasmine knelt in front of her father's throne and told the whole story. After a stunned moment Sultan said, "Aladdin has a brother?"

"Had, and now he won't even search for him. Father, I know he wants to, but I think he may be afraid," Jasmine mournfully said.

"Then it is up to us!" Sultan declared, suddenly rising.

"Father?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

"To the oracle! Neither of us has used our question, and we must get to the bottom of this. Now's as good a time as ever. Come along child," Sultan said. Happily Jasmine followed him.

Father and daughter entered the treasury and went straight to the oracle. The Sultan picked it up. "Now, how do you work this infernal contraption?" he questioned as he examined it from all angles. Jasmine affectionately rolled her eyes then took it from her father letting it float upwards. The oracle, bright as ever, then appeared.

"What is your bidding oh wise and generous Sultan? Ask, and I shall answer," she spoke.

"Oh my," Sultan said in awe. He then shook his head and replied, "You see, my daughter's husband, Aladdin, just discovered he once had a brother. He's afraid to search for him for fear of what he might find."

"Rightly so," the oracle said with a nod.

"Y-yes? Well, I was wondering, where is Aladdin's brother?" Sultan pursued.

The oracle replied, "The brother of whom he has learned of is alive and well in a land surrounded by darkness."

"Who is he? Where is this land?" Sultan asked.

"One question, one answer," the oracle declared. "I can do no more."

"Jasmine?" the Sultan asked.

"Not yet. I want to tell Aladdin of what we know now. Maybe he'll have questions of his own that I can ask. Better ones," Jasmine wisely replied.

"Indeed," the Sultan sighed. With that the oracle retired into her staff, and Jasmine placed it back.

The Sultan returned to the throne room promising not to speak to the guards about what they'd learned. Jasmine went back to her room to await her husband's return. She didn't wait long. Hardly had she entered when Carpet and Aladdin arrived. "Al, you're back!" Genie excitedly exclaimed hugging Aladdin then rubbing his hair.

"It's great to see you too Genie," Aladdin replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed as she fell into Aladdin's arms.

"I'm sorry princess," he murmured.

"It's fine. You had a shock and needed to clear your head, but Aladdin, guess what? Father and I went to the oracle. Father asked where your brother was. He's alive Aladdin! Alive and well in a land surrounded by darkness!" she proudly stated. He never smiled. Instead he looked pale. "Aladdin?" she asked.

Aladdin shook his head then said, "You asked the oracle! Jasmine, I told you guys that I didn't want to know!"

"Well I thought you'd be grateful!" she angrily answered in defense.

"No!" Aladdin shot.

"Well fine! I just let you know he was still alive! You don't have to go after him if you're too much of a coward to!" Jasmine shouted.

"I'm not a coward!" Aladdin defended, but his eyes flickered from her face.

"Yeah right," she hissed. With that she entered her bedroom with Rajah.

"Jasmine, wait!" he began. She shunned him. He sighed deeply.

"Ooh, tough break kid," Genie said.

"Tough break! Hah! Try disaster!" Iago said. Abu covered Iago's beak.

"Great," Aladdin said.

"You know, maybe…" Genie began.

"No! I'm not going to chase after a dream like my father did. My life is here. Besides, we have more pressing problems. Mozenrath, remember?" Aladdin cut off.

"Oh yeah, wonder kid," Genie said. "Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Aladdin replied, trying to sound resolved and confident, but it came out weak and uncertain.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the forty thieves and Abis-Mal came upon Agrabah right ahead. "Finally! Civilization!" Abis-Mal exclaimed relieved, now leading the band of beaten outlaws.

"Finally, revenge," the swordsman agreed.

They made their way into the city in the dark of night. They wandered stealthily, often looking longingly at potential target houses, but not daring to make their move. Soon, though, they chanced upon a house down a quiet street. "It doesn't look like anyone lives there," One of the triplets said.

Curiously they neared to look inside. "No one has lived here for years. What is the plan Abis-Mal?" the charmer questioned challengingly.

"Should we stay the night?" another triplet asked.

"Spend the night?" Abis-Mal asked.

"What else can we do? The guards are out," the third triplet said.

"Guards, oh, yes, of course we spend the night! What idiot wouldn't?" Abis-Mal asked. The swordsman and charmer looked dubiously at each other.

"I am beginning to have serious doubts about our 'fearless' leader," the charmer said.

"We have no one else. We must trust him," the swordsman replied. Abis-Mal accidentally threw the door open loud enough to make a cat meow, a dog bark, and several lights go on. The group panicked and ran inside shutting the door. "Even if he _is_ an idiot," the swordsman growled after his heart rate slowed.

Abis-Mal and the thieves gathered in a circle. Abis-Mal then said, "All right, let's spread out and look for anything valuable. Bring it all to me. After that you can all spread out again and find places to sleep. I call dibs on the big bed!"

"How do you know there _is_ one?" the fat thief asked.

"Are you kidding? All houses have a master bed," Abis-Mal replied.

Not bothering to point out the error of thought the Asian asked, "Shouldn't the first one who finds it get it?"

"I'm the leader here, not you!" Abis-Mal retorted. The thieves scowled at him then spread out to follow his orders.

The fat one went to the kitchen and started tearing things apart. The Asian, making karate sounds, jumped throughout the hallway. The triplets went to investigate the upper level. The swordsman looked in the basement. The charmer took the living room. Abis-Mal went upstairs too, but for a different reason. He promptly found the master bedroom, glanced around half-heartedly, shrugged, then leapt onto the bed sighing contentedly.

None of the thieves were having much luck. The charmer was getting annoyed. He looked around as he walked then suddenly ran into a little table. Gasping in pain he was about to send if flying when he spotted an old book. Curiously he raised an eyebrow and took it. He opened it to glance through. As he read his eyes widened. The swordsman came up from the cellar grumbling, "Nothing at all. Bah, what a waste." He then noticed his friend. He raised an eyebrow at the charmer's expression then asked, "What are you doing?"

The charmer looked quickly up startling the swordsman. In reply he urgently said, "Get the others, we must show this to Abis-Mal!"

"What? Why?" the swordsman asked as he too leaned over to read. After a moment he said, "By Allah…" Without further words he rushed to gather the others.

The thieves burst into the master bedroom startling Abis-Mal awake. "What the…" he began.

"Abis-Mal, we've found something!" the charmer decreed.

"You have!" he asked, eyes lighting in excitement. "Oh boy, let me see!" He hurried over and grabbed the book. He read a bit then became confused. "What is it? This is just a book."

"No, it is the diary of who appears to be Aladdin's mother!" the swordsman said. The charmer grabbed the book back.

"What! Aladdin's mother! We're in Aladdin's _house_!" Abis-Mal cried.

"It looks that way," the triplets replied. "At least, it _was_ his house."

"That's not all though!" exclaimed the Asian as he seized the book from the charmer and shoved a page in Abis-Mal's face. "Read!"

Abis-Mal, now intrigued at the actions of his new 'friends,' if he could classify them as such yet, read. His eyes flew open as wide as saucers. His mouth dropped as he gasped. "Aladdin has a brother!" Abis-Mal cried out.

"A father, a mother, now a brother; I wish we still had the oracle," the first triplet said.

"An oracle!" Abis-Mal demanded.

"It is how Aladdin found his father and the Hand of Midas," the second triplet explained.

"Unfortunately it is now in the palace treasury," the third lamented.

"Is it now? Well, we can't have that. We need that oracle to tell us who his brother is!" Abis-Mal declared.

"Why?" the fat one asked.

"Because, blood is blood; family and all that you know. Catch my drift? To hurt Aladdin we must first hurt his loved ones," Abis-Mal said as he nudged the fat one.

"You are more ruthless than we thought," the charmer smirked.

"But Aladdin himself might not know," the swordsman remarked.

"All the more reason to find the oracle!" Abis-Mal replied. "Tomorrow, my friends, we infiltrate the palace!" he declared as he put an arm around the fat one and the Asian. The thieves looked worriedly at one another.


	6. A Horrific Discovery

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

Arabian nights like Arabian days...

**Chapter 6: A Horrific Discovery**

Jasmine hadn't stopped thinking of the oracle's answer. "Alive and well in a land surrounded by darkness? How could anyone be happy in a place like that?" she mused aloud.

"Jasmine!" a voice called. She recognized it as Aladdin's.

She frowned as he entered then asked, "What do _you_ want?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I-I was just upset. I guess I was too scared. I didn't want to know, but you only wanted to help. I didn't want another mystery, but now I have one because of you and the Sultan. I can't get what the oracle said out of my mind, I want to know now, but I don't want to do what my father did."

"You won't Aladdin, because I'll be with you," she replied looking piteously at him. She rose and went to him. "I'm sorry. I guess I went over the line. I guess I couldn't stand caring more about finding your brother than you did. I couldn't just watch you tear yourself apart the rest of our lives for not trying to find him, and you _would_ have."

Aladdin thought a moment. Soon he said, "A land surrounded by darkness huh?" Jasmine smiled. "Maybe Sadira can help us with that. I mean, Mozenrath hasn't made a move yet. He's still our main problem, but I guess we could take some time to look into this. I mean, what are the chances he'd attack right when we're gone from the palace?"

Jasmine saw Aladdin's eyes brightening. She noted the hope, curiosity, and longing in his eyes that he had so far kept well hidden. He really wanted to know. She smiled saying, "Then let's get the oracle and pay her a visit."

"Now?" he asked suddenly uncertain.

"Of course now silly," Jasmine replied as she took his hand leading him towards the treasury.

It wasn't Mozenrath, but Abis-Mal had successfully led the forty thieves into the palace courtyard, through the palace, and to the treasury. To say he was impressed with the thieves' abilities to distract and sneak would be an understatement. They hadn't thought much of him at first, but they held a little more respect for their leader now. After all, he _had_ led them to the treasury without being spotted. He was stealthy enough. With exception to his stupid moves and quick temper that they had to cover, he wasn't a complete failure. This might work.

They entered without incident. Abis-Mal then ordered, "All right, start looking. I want that oracle!" Fully comprehending the amount of gold in the room he added, "Ooh and I want that, and that, oh and this, and look over there…" He went farther and farther from the others who simply shrugged then began searching for the oracle.

Unbeknownst to them, the oracle was no longer there, for Aladdin and company had already taken it to go visit Sadira. "Sadira!" Jasmine called into the home.

Sadira appeared in a column of sand in front of them utilizing a new spell. "Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, guys, what a surprise! What brings you here?"

"We wanted to ask you a question," Aladdin replied as he revealed the oracle.

She gasped. "You have an oracle!" the asked in disbelief as she grabbed it.

"Careful!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Oh don't be a baby, I'm not going to break it," she replied. "So, what do you want to ask me that you couldn't ask her, the oracle that is?"

Iago flew over landing on it saying, "Okay, so Jasmine and the Sultan decide they want to ask about Al's brother, but Al didn't want them to. They did anyway. They asked where he was and she told them that he was alive and well in a land surrounded by darkness. Does this mean anything to you, anything at all?"

"A land surrounded by darkness? Well I guess I could consult my books," she answered.

"Great, let's get this over with so I can wallow in the lap of luxury again," Iago said. Genie grabbed him back.

Meanwhile, Mozenrath stormed back and forth pacing. "This isn't fair! I had him right there! I should have finished the job when I had the chance!" he ranted. Xerxes simply cowered away to watch him. "Now I have to find some way to bring him here, but how?" he asked as he finally stopped and looked down at his desk thinking. "Should I go after his Genie? No, too cliché. Jasmine? Maybe not, she kicks hard." He gave an exasperated cry then waved his gauntlet making a magic window appear. He focused it on Aladdin and his friends and was startled to see that they weren't in the palace or the streets of Agrabah. "Where in the world…" he began, but then he gasped as he saw a girl he'd never seen before grabbing a staff from Aladdin. "An oracle!" Mozenrath exclaimed, startling Xerxes. "Of course he'd get the best help. Now who is that girl?" He watched her carefully. It took mere seconds to see that she was a friend of Aladdin's. "Another street rat, or should I say mouse?" he asked as Xerxes floated p to look.

"Street mouse, street mouse," Xerxes nodded.

"Perfect. She can't possibly be as much trouble as Aladdin and his friends are to capture. Aladdin will play the valiant hero and swoop in on that Carpet of his to save his friend, and he'll walk right into my hands. The Citadel could use a nice gold statue, don't you think Xerxes? Maybe two, or three, or more."

"Kill Aladdin," Xerxes nodded. Mozenrath let out an evil laugh then tossed his cape around him disappearing in a swirl of black sand with Xerxes.

"There's nothing here Al," Genie declared as he, dressed as a wealthy snob in a comfy chair, put down the last book. He was surrounded by a mountain, or three, of them. "Looks like we have to figure it out ourselves."

"Hello, oracle at our disposal!" Iago declared pointing his wing at it.

"Yeah!" Abu agreed.

"No, I'm not using my question yet," Jasmine declared.

"Well now's as good a time as ever!" Iago argued.

"Drop it Iago. We'll figure it out," Aladdin declared.

"This is ridiculous! I'll just ask it what it means," Sadira declared as she went up to it.

Aladdin suddenly saw a dark sand portal appearing by the oracle and paled. "Sadira, don't!" he warned.

She had picked it up and looked back in surprise. Suddenly, though, she felt a strong hand clasp down on her wrist and a sultry voice say, "Sadira, do."

She gasped and whirled around only to find herself staring into the face of a pale young man around Aladdin's age. "Who are you?" she demanded as she pulled free of him.

Mozenrath looked at Aladdin then said, "Why, Aladdin, you didn't tell her about me? I'm hurt. Haven't you learned it's dangerous not to warn your friends about your enemies?" He looked at her saying, "Forgive him. I apologize. He is, alas, just a low brow street rat." He bowed low saying, "I, on the other hand, am Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sands."

"And now you'll be leaving my home!" Sadira shot making him frown.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest? Though I suppose I shouldn't expect much more from a lowly street mouse," he said.

"Street mouse," Xerxes snickered. Sadira looked at the eel in disgust then curiosity. She focused once more on her intruder.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" she shouted. With that she called out a sand monster from the ground! It appeared right in front of the intruder startling Mozenrath. "Let's see how you fare against a sand witch!" she called triumphantly as Mozenrath dove out of the way of an attack by the monster.

"Sand witch! Sadira, he's a powerful sorcerer!" Aladdin warned rushing forward to her. She gasped in alarm on hearing this and whirled around in time to see her monster be blown apart by a magic blast!

"Sand witches, ugh, how amateur. They're so pathetic," Mozenrath said. "Nonetheless, that was a nice monster. Stronger than I thought," he added. Cordial expression dissolving into a vicious scowl he said, "Play time's over! You, sand witch, are coming with me!" Before she could react, before Aladdin could reach her, Mozenrath had ensnared her with his powers and disappeared!

"Sadira, no!" Aladdin cried out.

Sadira struggled against him, finally managing to miraculously overcome his magic hold just as they disappeared. His concentration was broken and they ended up falling from a portal he'd accidently opened, right into the black sand just outside the Citadel. Sadira jumped up and used whatever spells she could remember to attack a surprise and furious Mozenrath with her powers. With the first powerful hit he flew backwards into the Citadel wall. Rising he said, "Now is that any way for a lady to act?" The enchanter shot at her with a magic blast. She dodged and attacked. The battle was lost from the start, though, and soon, after all the tumbling around in the desert sands on top of each other, Sadira was once more held in the magical grip. "Hmm, I was wrong. You were more trouble than I thought," said the now very irritated necromancer.

"Bite?" Xerxes asked. Sadira gasped.

Mozenrath, though, replied, "Now Xerxes, Sadira is our guest. We want her to feel welcome. For now." He laughed along with Xerxes as he brought her inside then stuck her in shackles to the wall. She had dropped the oracle. He went up to it and took it. He then went to the Midas hand.

"You creep, let me go!" she demanded.

"Alas, my little sand maiden, I can't. You see, you are my bait to lure our dear friend Aladdin to his doom. Besides, the more gold trophies the better," Mozenrath replied.

"You'll never beat him!" Sadira boldly declared.

"We'll see about that," he retorted lightly.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, Iago, Abu, and Genie, were flying over the desert towards the Land of the Black Sand. "Mozenrath, why doesn't he leave us alone and give up?" Aladdin asked annoyed. "If he's done anything to Sadira…"

"Sadira can hold her own against him, at least for a while," Jasmine reassured.

"Jasmine, he beat Genie with a punch! Genie has semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers!" Aladdin replied.

"Oy, don't remind me," Genie groaned.

"I never said she would hold her own for long," Jasmine replied, "but maybe long enough for us to reach her in time."

Abu began chattering and pointing. The others looked ahead. "Oh great, there's a place I never thought I'd see again!" Iago fearfully complained. The Land of the Black Sand was appearing.

Mozenrath was examining the oracle and reading about it, trying to tune out his captive's annoying talk about how great Aladdin was and how _he_ stood no chance and on and on. He knew she was purposely doing it. He grimaced. She was giving him a headache. Xerxes was even feeling it. "Bite now?" he begged.

"Please do!" Mozenrath replied. Xerxes looked unbelievably happy and instantly flew at Sadira. She screamed, having been startled, then cried out in pain as the eel bit her.

"He bit me! Your miserable little pet familiar bit me!" she furiously yelled at Mozenrath.

That was it. She'd pushed him too far. Mozenrath whirled around yelling, "Will you shut up!" She was too shocked to retort. "Here I am trying to take over the seven deserts and beyond, and you can't be quiet for one second! I'm through with you! Aladdin will come here to collect your body!" He lit his gauntlet preparing to strike.

Just then, though, a voice yelled, "Mozenrath!"

Mozenrath froze, smirked, then turned to the high window saying, "Aladdin, just in time as always! Please, make yourself at home! Or don't." With that he shot a blast at the group which Carpet easily avoided.

They neared the ground heading for Sadira. As they were passing over Mozenrath, Aladdin leapt from Carpet right onto his enemy! Carpet stopped next to a relieved and grinning Sadira.

Genie poofed in front of her. "Let's see…" he began. He materialized a key ring then said, "The key to the city, no; key lime pie, nah; keyboard, not gonna work; ah, here we are, the key to Mozenrath's magic shackles!" He fitted the key in the key hole releasing her.

"Thanks guys," she said gratefully.

Just then, though, Xerxes tackled Abu making the monkey cry out. He brought Abu into the air. "My monkey!" Iago exclaimed. He instantly flew off ready to attack his friend's assailant.

"Sadira, come on, we have to help Aladdin," Jasmine said as she reached her hand out for her friend. Sadira took it leaping onto Carpet.

"Yeah, but this Mozenrath guy is impressive," Sadira said with a worried smile. "_Can_ we beat him?"

"We've done it before," Jasmine replied.

Carpet flew right at the two fighting men, but suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled from under the two women! Sadira and Jasmine screamed and rolled on the ground. They rose up only to find themselves surrounded by Mamluks! They gasped and went back to back.

"What are they?" Sadira questioned.

"Mozenrath's henchmen, things, they're called mamluks," Jasmine replied.

"Let's show them who's boss," Sadira said.

"I'm right there with you," Jasmine replied.

Sadira instantly bent down scooping up a handful of sand then thrusting it at them. The sand surrounded them tearing them apart. Jasmine pulled off a roll attack then fought physically against them.

Meanwhile Iago, Xerxes, and Abu were struggling with each other. "Let the monkey go eel boy!" Iago ordered.

"No way!" Xerxes replied. Abu bit him making Xerxes drop him. Iago swooped in at the same time as Xerxes. Now the poor monkey was being torn apart like a tug of war rope.

Genie saw mamluks coming at him and said, "Ew, the undead." He then transformed into a war outfit complete with weapons. "There's only one way to deal with the undead." With that he attacked!

Jasmine was being backed towards a window. Carpet was trying to get to her but was kept busy with his own attackers. Jasmine felt the window sill, gasped, then turned to look out of it over the land surrounded by darkness. Wait! A land surrounded by darkness! Alive and _well_! She gasped and looked at Mozenrath in horror. "No, it can't be," she whispered to herself.

"Jasmine!" Sadira cried alerting her to an attacking Mamluk. Jasmine caught its sword wielding hand and tossed it from the window. She looked towards Aladdin in terror as he and Mozenrath struggled. It was then that she first truly noticed the similarities. She'd seen them, but never truly noticed them. He is alive and well in a land surrounded by darkness.

Mozenrath tried to get the gauntlet in a position to strike, but Aladdin held it firmly down. Aladdin was finally able to get a vicious blow passed Mozenrath's defending arm. Aladdin then grabbed a hard object, all senses lost, preparing to strike! Jasmine doubted he knew how deadly the weapon he wielded was. It was, after all, the oracle's golden staff! "Aladdin, don't!" she screamed, shocking them both into looking at her. "_He's_ your brother!" she finished.

In that moment everything stopped. Genie ceased to shoot at the mamluks. Iago, Abu, Xerxes, and Carpet stopped in mid-battle. Sadira's eyes were the size of saucers. The mamluks had frozen, and Mozenrath and Aladdin had both gasped, Aladdin paling. Mozenrath appeared to be seeing nothing, his eyes blank and wide as if dead.

All eyes fell on Jasmine the next instant. "What!" both Aladdin and Mozenrath finally managed to yell in outrage.

"Oh no, the princess has gone insane!" Genie declared. "What did you do to her you fiend!" Genie demanded pointing at Mozenrath who had caught Aladdin's descending arm.

"No, I'm not crazy! I'll prove it, watch!" she declared as she rushed by the mamluks and seized the oracle before anyone could respond. "This had better work," she muttered aloud.

The oracle appeared asking, "Princess of Agrabah, have you decided your question?" All were spellbound, especially Sadira and Mozenrath who had never seen her.

"Yes, I have," Jasmine boldly replied. "Who is Aladdin's brother!"

The oracle replied, "A wasted question princess, for he lays before you even this very moment beneath his brother's attacking form. Mozenrath, ruler of the Black Sand."

"What? Impossible," Mozenrath hardly whispered.

"No!" Aladdin said in an agonized tone. He looked down at an equally shocked and staring Mozenrath repeating, "No! It's impossible!" He shot up from his enemy like a disease. "You're lying!" he yelled at the oracle.

"I cannot lie," she replied.

"How, who, Cassim never mentioned another son!" Aladdin protested.

"Who?" Mozenrath asked, too shocked to stand.

"My father, he never mentioned another son!" Aladdin repeated.

"You've met you and your brother's father?" Sadira asked, still stunned.

"N-no, I-I mean I don't know if Cassim was both our father or if we had the same mother and different father's, or even if our parents both were the same! I just know that _he's_ not my brother!" Aladdin said in a rush as he jerked his thumb at Mozenrath who was slowly rising. "He can't be!"

"He is," the oracle bluntly said as she returned into her staff.

"No! Liar! _Me_, related to a mere street rat! It's not right, it's worse than death! No! Your lies are getting on my nerves oracle!" Mozenrath shouted at the staff.

Iago nervously chuckled then said to Abu, Xerxes, and Carpet, "What do you know? They even sound like brothers."

"We do not!" both Mozenrath and Aladdin shouted.

They scowled at each other. Mozenrath said heatedly, "It would be a lot easier to prove it if you stopped thinking like me!"

"Hah, how can I change how I think!" Aladdin demanded.

"Enough!" Mozenrath yelled as his gauntlet lit up and he shot Aladdin across the room. "Give me the oracle princess!" he ordered Jasmine as he lunged grabbing part of it. The two struggled to claim it back. It was then that Carpet swooped around the room collecting the others. Sadira leapt on, and as they neared Jasmine she blew sand on the oracle saying, "Return to the palace treasury!" With that if faded away back to Agrabah.

"Let's get out of here!" Genie said as he leapt onto Carpet and the group headed towards Aladdin.

"Get back here!" Mozenrath demanded. Sadira stuck out her tongue at him leaving him outraged as they collected Aladdin and took off.

"Oh that's it! That annoying little street mouse! Xerxes!" Mozenrath called. Xerxes zoomed to him, terrified of the tone. "We're giving chase!" Mozenrath declared with a smirk. He lit his gauntlet levitating into the air. He went swiftly after them.

Meanwhile the thieves were growing exhausted. They'd searched almost everywhere. "Oh where is it!" Abis-Mal shouted in annoyance. Just then it appeared over his head. The others looked in disbelief as it hovered there a moment, then dropped onto his head bouncing into his hands! "Hey, what do you know? Wishes do come true," Abis-Mal excitedly said as the others rushed to him. With that Abis-Mal let it float.

The thieves watched as she appeared greed and curiosity in their eyes. "Ask her about treasure!" the Asian exclaimed.

"No, ask about Aladdin's brother," the swordsman intervened.

"I don't know, treasure sounds good," Abis-Mal hesitated.

"Do it or else you will die!" the charmer threatened.

Alarmed Abis-Mal quickly replied, "Okay, okay, have it your way! Oh great oracle, who is Aladdin's brother?"

The oracle answered, "The one you seek is a powerful sorcerer who abides in the land of the Black Sands as its ruler. His name is Mozenrath."

"Didn't a wizard named Destane rule that place?" the Asian asked in surprise.

"Yes, even the sorcerer Jafar feared him," she said. Abis-Mal's eyes widened. The oracle continued, "Mozenrath, though, betrayed and overthrew his old master forcing Destane to serve _him_ as a mamluk. He then took over the land and tried to overthrow the seven deserts."

"Who stopped him? The first triplet asked.

"Aladdin has stopped him many times prompting a hateful loathing between the two, though neither knew they were brothers until this day and still refuse to believe," the oracle answered.

"Does this sorcerer even _have_ a weakness?" the fat one asked.

"His lust for power is his weakness, and the gauntlet the source of his power. Already these things have almost cost him, for there was a book holding an evil man by the name of Khartoum. Mozenrath's lust for power led the young sorcerer to make a powerful stone capable of freeing him. He in turn, once free after tricking him, a rare feat in deed, zapped the young ruler's powers for a time. As Jafar was to Aladdin, so Khartoum is to Mozenrath."

"Where is this Khartoum book?" the second triplet asked.

"Mozenrath has put it away along with the stone hidden in the Citadel," she replied.

"So, we could go there, steal them, resurrect this Khartoum, then use him to destroy Mozenrath and Aladdin, or at least capture them. Where is this land?" the third triplet asked.

"Your plan will work. If he so chooses to, he can also bring back Jafar to help him. The two are like brothers in spirit, mind, and power. Even through, some say, blood. As for the way to the land…" she answered, then proceeded to explain the path.

"You there, stop!" a voice suddenly called from behind. The oracle faded and the thieves whirled only to come face to face with Rasoul! "Guards, come on!" Rasoul called. In fear, Abis-Mal dropped the oracle. The charmer caught it. They instantly bolted. Rasoul drew his sword, but he was no match for the swordsman. Before the other guards had gotten there the thieves were already well ahead.

As they reached the streets of Agrabah the swordsman said, "This plan is ruined before it started!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abis-Mal demanded.

"It means how can we bait Aladdin with his brother Mozenrath when the two hate each other!" the swordsman asked.

"Blood is blood," the charmer began to answer for Abis-Mal. "Whether or not Aladdin comes to save his life or watch his execution he will come," the charmer finished.

"Execution? What execution?" Abis-Mal asked.

"Of course! An enemy of Agrabah that powerful would be quite the prize," the swordsman caught on.

Abis-Mal thought a moment as they ducked into an alley. He soon said, "Yes, if this Khartoum is Mozenrath's Jafar, then setting up an execution will be easy. Jafar managed to set up Aladdin easily enough. Besides, if he can zap this young sorcerer's magic and give his gauntlet to us, he'll be defenseless. He'll have no way out except for Aladdin, and if Aladdin decides to let him meet his end, he'll at least show up for it. Brilliant!"

They exited the alley only to come upon a merchant, selling horses. They paused then smirked. "Let's get going then," the triplets said together as they smoothly seized three horses and leapt on. Before the merchant could cry out the others had taken their own horses and ridden off towards the desert.

"Stop, thieves!" the merchant cried as they disappeared.


	7. To Help Or Not To Help

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Chapter 7: To Help Or Not To Help**

Aladdin was focused ahead, jaw clenched and misery in his eyes. No one dared speak. It was as if Aladdin was alone. He shook his head violently saying in a whisper, "Impossible."

"Aladdin?" Jasmine timidly dared to ask as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye then said coldly, "I knew something like this would happen, I knew it, but I'd hoped… Why him? I'd rather it had been Amin Damoola."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, tears coming to her eyes when she noticed his own and saw how distraught he was.

"Ooh, five stages of mourning. First denial, second anger, third bargaining, fourth depression, fifth acceptance," Genie said sympathetically.

"Which one is he on?" Sadira asked.

"One, denial," Genie answered.

"This is impossible. Xerxes tell me this is impossible," Mozenrath furiously growled as he pursued the others.

"Oracle say…" Xerxes began, trying to reason.

"The oracle was wrong!" Mozenrath shot. Looking ahead he added, "She had to be."

"This is all your guys' fault! I told you not to look into it!" Aladdin suddenly yelled at them.

"Stage two, anger," Genie said.

"Shut up Genie!" Aladdin barked, but he quickly got a hold of himself. "No, I'm sorry Genie. This is my fault. I never should have read that book or mentioned it.

"My only goal now is to kill him! Him _and_ his princess! _She_ was the one who asked the oracle in the first place!" Mozenrath swore.

"Master angry?" Xerxes asked.

"Master _very_ angry Xerxes, _very_!" Mozenrath replied.

"How could this happen?" Aladdin asked.

"Are we skipping right to acceptance Al?" Genie asked.

"I'm not grieving Genie!" Aladdin replied.

"He can't be my brother," Mozenrath said as he caught up to them.

"He's not my brother," Aladdin said.

"Nah, the never lying never wrong oracle was full of it," Iago sarcastically said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Mozenrath suddenly said as he reached them!

They all turned, but Aladdin was first to react. Raw fury drove him to it. He leapt at Mozenrath throwing his concentration off and sending them both falling towards the desert far below! "Aladdin!" Jasmine cried.

"Master!" Xerxes exclaimed in horror.

Carpet instantly dove for the falling pair. Mozenrath delivered a blow to Aladdin then placed him below. Aladdin struggled with him trying to force himself into a position where he wouldn't be taking the brunt of the landing. If he was going down, he was taking Mozenrath with him. Better yet… He felt Mozenrath losing his strength. The ground drew nearer. Desperately Aladdin cried out, flipping Mozenrath below. They'd almost hit the ground when Carpet caught up swooping beneath Aladdin pulling him from Mozenrath's grasp, though slowing the ruler's fall, then bringing Aladdin to safety. Aladdin's eyes opened just in time to see Mozenrath hit the ground with a sickening thud and lay still.

Aladdin closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Carpet was heading towards Agrabah. Aladdin suddenly laughed bitterly. "Maybe now he'll _stay_ away," Aladdin said. With that he looked towards Agrabah.

Sadira, though, looked back at where the young man lay, prone on the desert floor. She saw the eel hovering worriedly around him. "Uh, Aladdin, he looks really hurt. Maybe we should check on him?"

"Don't worry about the wonder kid. He always comes back no matter what you do!" Genie replied. "He's like a disease. Enjoy the peace, while it lasts."

She looked back then said, "Seriously, I think your brother is really hurt."

Aladdin replied, "He's not my brother." Nonetheless he had looked back.

"Oh you can't be serious!" Iago exclaimed.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"You're gonna go back for Jafar Junior, aren't you!" Iago accused.

"No, what do _I_ care?" Aladdin replied uncertainly. "It's Mozenrath."

"Aladdin…" Jasmine began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's your nature. Would you leave him even if you didn't know?"

For a moment Aladdin said nothing. He finally sighed saying, "Here I go again. Carpet…"

"Oh boy, here it comes!" Iago complained.

"Oh no," Abu chattered.

"Go back," Aladdin said with a sorry smile. Carpet 'saluted' then obeyed.

Xerxes looked up at Carpet only just hearing them as they arrived. "You hurt master!" Xerxes growled preparing to attack.

"Ah shut up fish boy! We came back! Al couldn't leave well enough alone," Iago retorted.

Xerxes had cowered behind Sadira looking shocked at the outburst, then sad. "Mozenrath no wake up," he said as he came from behind Sadira slithering over her shoulder. Sadira couldn't help but pet his head with a finger wondering how he felt. He looked helplessly at her. How cute. Poor little thing. No, bad Sadira, _not_ cute, slimy.

Aladdin leapt from Carpet and cautiously approached the sorcerer. Sadira followed right behind, though more timidly. Mozenrath didn't move. Aladdin swallowed, realizing, for the first time, the resemblance. He was staring into his own face. No, they weren't _that_ similar. He knelt down to see if Mozenrath was alive. He saw him breathing weakly. "He's breathing," Aladdin declared.

"Genie, get some water," Sadira ordered.

"Gotcha," Genie replied. With that he poofed a glass full of water into his hand and gave it to Sadira. Aladdin glanced at her when she offered it. He then took it and raised Mozenrath's head. He poured the water into his mouth. The young ruler began to cough. Aladdin put his head down then quickly backed away towards Carpet, ready for a quick escape.

Mozenrath's eyes flickered open. He groaned holding his head. He painfully sat up then looked around. He froze on seeing them. "You!" he yelled, "What are you doing!"

"Great, he's alive, can we leave?" Iago said.

"Are you okay?" Sadira asked.

"Oh let's see, I'm in pain, I just fell from the sky, I wake up to find myself surrounded by my enemies, yes, I'm fine, just peachy," he sarcastically replied.

"Hey, we just helped you!" Aladdin shot.

"Oh good for you Aladdin, your good deed of the day," Mozenrath replied, clapping with false enthusiasm. "Oh he's my brother according to the oracle, I should help him," Mozenrath taunted Aladdin.

"Look, brother or not I would've helped! It's my nature! I'm good, remember, but then you'd have no clue what good guys do, would you!" Aladdin barked.

"How could I forget!" Mozenrath sneered. "And we're not related!"

"I couldn't agree more, let's go guys," Aladdin said.

"I could destroy you all now!" Mozenrath barked, angry they were just turning away from him when he wasn't finished with them yet.

Aladdin turned answering firmly, "Go home Mozenrath. You're in no condition to fight." He waited, but Mozenrath neither moved nor responded. Aladdin and his friends climbed aboard Carpet. Sadira paused a moment looking back at him. She then climbed on too. With that they faded over the horizon.

"Master not going to chase?" Xerxes asked.

Mozenrath said nothing at first, but soon he chuckled answering, "No Xerxes. Not right now. Soon though, very soon. Aladdin, my dear brother, won't know what hit him," Mozenrath said with dripping sarcasm. With that he and his pet started back to the Citadel.

Meanwhile, Abis-Mal and the remainder of the forty thieves saw the form of the Citadel and city in the distance. The triplets looked up then gasped. "Hide!" they ordered as they knocked down three of the others. Abis-Mal and the fat one fell automatically to the desert. From the horizon soared Aladdin and co. Soon after flew another young man they assumed had to be Mozenrath.

"The resemblance is uncanny!" Abis-Mal said in disbelief.

As the figures faded they rose. They were all nervous. They'd seen their fair share of Mamluks. Another suddenly jumped from the ground. Abis-Mal shrieked like a girl as the fat one dispelled of it. "Who'd _live_ in a place like this!" Abis-Mal demanded.

"Apparently Aladdin's brother," the Asian replied.

They were inside the city heading for the Citadel. "This is a cursed place," the charmer remarked as he was cautiously looking around.

"Watch out!" the swordsman shot as three mamluks suddenly rounded the corner and seized his friend's horse as well as his friend! The swordsman swiftly took care of them with an aid from the charmer himself.

Finally they reached the Citadel. "Here we go," Abis-Mal excitedly said as he reached for the door.

Wasting no time and wanting desperately to get out of there, the fat one charged the doors throwing them open. "Let's spread out then leave!" he said.

"Right behind you big guy," Abis-Mal replied. The thieves ran in and explored as if their lives depended on beating a time limit, and ironically, they did, for if Mozenrath returned, there would be Hades to pay.

They were soon near the top of the Citadel. They looked into a study type room. Abis-Mal ordered, "Uh, okay, the big guy, the little guy, and me will check here. The triplets, the swordsman, and the weird charmer can check the next room."

They nodded and split. When the group of three entered, they stopped and gasped. Right in front of them was the hand of Midas in the apparent room Aladdin had fled from. "Well, that was easy," the fat one said.

The group of five ran higher up the stairs towards their own door feeling increasingly more alarmed. There it was the door! They burst through only to find themselves in a room filled with books. "Quickly, we must find the book of Khartoum!" the triplets declared, instantly beginning to search.

The group all but tore the library apart. Just as they were losing hope the charmer saw a book on top of the tallest case. He looked around for a rope, brought it over as the others watched, then rode it up. He looked down and gasped. Staring back at him was an all too realistic face! He grabbed it then dropped as the other three entered. "I have it!" he declared.

"We have the hand of Midas!" the Asian said.

The swordsman looked once more at a desk then noticed a notch he hadn't before. He pressed it and a little drawer instantly opened up revealing a blue stone. He grinned and said, "And I have the philosopher's stone."

"Here or Agrabah?" the triplets asked.

"Agrabah," Abis-Mal declared. With that they ran from the Citadel, mounted their horses, then tore off into the night.


	8. A Powerful Foe Awakened

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

(A/N: There will be two chapters put up today since this one is so short. Enjoy this rare treat. I only ever put up two once in a blue moon if one is short. Reviews are appreciated.)_**  
**_

**Chapter 8: The Theft Discovered, A Powerful Foe Awakened**

Mozenrath entered the city and made his way to the Citadel still in pain. He stormed up the steps towards his library. Xerxes followed silently, sensing he was not in the mood to be spoken to. He burst into his study first, saying, "That's it, I'm not playing nice anymore! Agrabah will be mine Xerxes! Understand!" Xerxes nodded, looked ahead, then gasped freezing. Inquisitive as to his familiar's reaction, Mozenrath looked ahead. He too gasped on seeing.

"Master, Midas hand gone!" Xerxes exclaimed. Mozenrath was staring in wide eyed disbelief. Who would dare to…? "Master?" Xerxes asked, interrupting Mozenrath's thoughts.

Mozenrath pursed his lips then said, "Why Xerxes, I do believe we've been robbed by intruders."

"Robbed! Oh no!" Xerxes said.

"Hush Xerxes, they won't get away with it. They don't know who they're dealing with. My power far exceeds whoever dared to come in here," Mozenrath said with a smirk as he left the study and started up to the library. "We'll find them and get it back, won't we."

"Get it back," Xerxes repeated with a laugh. Mozenrath chuckled with him as they walked into the library and towards a shelf.

Suddenly, though, Mozenrath's breath caught in his throat. "Impossible," he hoarsely said.

"Huh?" Xerxes asked.

"No!" Mozenrath cried as he ran to the table with the once secret drawer now open. "It can't be!"

"What?" Xerxes asked.

"It's gone! The philosopher's stone is gone!" Mozenrath exclaimed, for once getting nervous. He gasped. After a moment of shock he whirled to the tallest shelf and floated up. "Khartoum, he's gone!" Mozenrath cried out in disbelief. "How would the thieves even know…?"

"Oracle?" Xerxes asked.

"The oracle? The sand witch transported it back to the palace. It couldn't have… Wait, palace thieves?" Mozenrath guessed. "Oh of all the things to go wrong today!" He waved his gauntlet summoning a magic image. Mozenrath watched as the thieves and Abis-Mal infiltrated his Citadel and dared to take his things. "Our little friend who first had the hand…" Mozenrath said. He sighed adding, "Why must people always make things more difficult than they have to be? Oh well, no matter. Come Xerxes, it's time to pay a visit. We have to stop the fools before they reawaken Khartoum. _I'm_ the only one that's allowed to. I overthrew Destane, I can overthrow Khartoum. No one's taking that from me." With a flip of his cape he left the room with Xerxes.

Meanwhile the forty thieves re-entered the abandoned house in Agrabah. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait to call this guy!" Abis-Mal excitedly said.

"We must be careful. That sorcerer was powerful enough to overthrow his master whom Jafar even feared, but he was tricked by this Khartoum and almost defeated himself remember?" the charmer said.

"Where is the oracle?" the triplets asked.

"Oracle?" Abis-Mal said as if he'd just snapped out of it. "Oh yeah." He went to the charmer's bag and took it out. "Why do you want it?"

"They don't, I do," the swordsman replied as he seized it then let it float.

"Ask and I shall answer," the oracle said as she appeared.

"You said Khartoum was powerful. How can we bind him so that he can't turn on us?" the swordsman asked.

"A wise question," she replied. "The philosopher's stone has no limit as a whole, but break it in half and give one part to the book keeping the other for yourselves. You can keep him at bay in that way and he will do your bidding if it so pleases him, for split in two it is weaker, and if the one half is destroyed, the stone remains weak, enough so to be beaten. But be warned, Mozenrath now knows what you have taken from him. He is not happy. Use these words to split it." With that she said the words.

"Then we must move swiftly. If he is coming here, he is walking right into our trap," the charmer excitedly said.

"You will deal with Aladdin before his brother more likely than not, for he is already here," the oracle warned. With that she faded back into the staff.

"Quickly, let us break the stone then awaken Khartoum. We shall tell him of Aladdin and Mozenrath then leave their fates in his capable hands," the swordsman said.

"When we're rid of Aladdin we can decide whether to keep the stone or destroy it along with Khartoum, but he must not get it," the charmer agreed.

"Let's do this then," Abis-Mal said. The swordsman slammed the jewel on a hard surface.

"It's awakening!" the Asian warned.

The swordsman scowled at the book. Suddenly its voice came through in a panic. "Fool, what are you doing!" Khartoum demanded awakened by the oracle's nearby power.

"We're making sure you don't turn on _us_ like you did Mozenrath," the charmer shot as the swordsman uttered the magic words. Somehow, with some strange force, the philosopher's stone split.

"No!" Khartoum cried out. The swordsman tossed half to the charmer who promptly placed the jewel into the book. From the book sprang a tall thin man. "Fools, what have you done! My power is half of what it should be!" Khartoum yelled.

"He even looks and sounds like Jafar," Abis-Mal said.

"Jafar? How do you know of him and of Mozenrath?" Khartoum asked. The thieves looked at each other, then filled the man in on all they knew.

The man had listened in shock to the stories told. Finally he said, "So the street rat who beat Jafar and that power hungry sorcerer brat of the Black Sand are brothers? How intriguing.

"Will you help us?" Abis-Mal asked.

Khartoum answered, "Oh gladly. Just leave it all to me." The thieves nodded in agreement.


	9. Unity Between Brothers

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right...

**Chapter 9: Unity Between Brothers**

Rasoul was patrolling the night streets of Agrabah alone. Suddenly a voice called quietly, "Psst, guard, come here. There is something I must tell you!"

Rasoul growled and drew his scimitar saying, "Oh really? This had better be worth it. I hope for your sake this isn't some trap."

"Not at all," the figure replied stepping from the shadows.

"Jafar!" Rasoul exclaimed.

"No fool! My name is Khartoum, and before I tell you my news I want to know. What is the price on Mozenrath of the Black Sands head?" Khartoum replied.

Rasoul answered longingly, "No relative of Jafar's is welcome here Khartoum, if you are related. As for Mozenrath, if anyone could bring him to his knees they would be hailed a hero. His execution would be heard about all through the seven deserts. I might even get promoted! But, alas, it's impossible. He's harder to get rid of than Jafar was. According to the princess he overthrew his master Destane. Even Jafar feared Destane. He is powerful and very clever, rarely and not easily tricked."

Khartoum was thrown off by the news that a mere boy, or young man, had overthrown Destane, he hadn't heard that part. Or if he had he didn't remember, but he recovered quickly. "What if I told you he was on his way here as we speak, and that I can render him powerless then deliver him to you, or if you'd like, I can leave him for you to find," Khartoum said.

"I wouldn't believe you," Rasoul said, but it was obvious that he was interested.

"No matter. I'll do this favor for you anyway at no charge. You see, I have a bone to pick with him and a certain brother of his," Khartoum said.

"He has a brother!" Rasoul demanded.

"Why, yes. I believe you're well acquainted with him," Khartoum said.

Rasoul's eyes widened. "Y-you don't mean…?"

"I do mean," Khartoum said. "Aladdin."

Suddenly the resemblance became painfully obvious to Rasoul. "I can't believe it…" Rasoul said.

"Aladdin himself only just learned. He doesn't believe it either, nor does Mozenrath, but it's true. However, I'd refrain from mentioning the details to the sultan quite yet. Goodbye sir," Khartoum said as he left Rasoul shocked.

"What a family tree. I knew he was good for nothing," Khartoum heard Rasoul say.

Khartoum looked back when he was out of sight around a corner. Rasoul was still pondering what he'd heard. "Stage one, complete. Now, let's turn some attention to Aladdin. Mozenrath will track me right down if I use my powers. Who better to kill time with than Aladdin? Either way they'll both die eventually.

It was the next day. Jasmine had convinced Aladdin to go with her and the others, minus Sadira, to the place Iago had once lured Aladdin and Sultan to. They brought a picnic along with them. Aladdin and Jasmine were walking hand in hand by the river. Genie, Abu, and Iago were stuffing themselves while Carpet rested against the tree. "Ah, this is the life," Iago said.

"And this time no trap, hey bird boy," Genie said as he nudged Iago. Iago frowned at him but let it slide, face filled with food.

"Isn't it beautiful today?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, this was a good idea. I needed to get away," Aladdin said with a smile.

"No worries no cares," she said.

"No traps to beware of, just you and me," Aladdin said leaning in to kiss her.

Just then they heard Abu chattering angrily at Iago. "Ya snooze ya lose!" Iago defended, flying above out of reach with a drumstick.

"Well, almost," Aladdin sighed. He and Jasmine chuckled.

Just then they heard a stick tapping on the ground and turned in time to see an old man weakly stumbling along. Jasmine gasped. "Oh no, Aladdin, he needs help!"

"Jasmine, wait!" Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, look at him!" she said.

"Well I'm a little suspicious of random old men walking around," Aladdin said recalling the first Jafar incident.

"Aladdin, really, what are the chances?" Jasmine demanded.

"Not high, but I'm not banking on anything, especially since Mozenrath is still out there," Aladdin replied.

Jasmine looked uncertainly at the old man. Right then, though, he stumbled and cried out in pain. Aladdin cringed feeling guilty. Throwing all caution to the wind, Jasmine rushed to him. Aladdin followed giving into his nature. "Sir, are you all right?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh don't worry about me my dear," he replied in a shaky voice.

"Genie, save some food!" Aladdin called. The others looked over at the old man in surprise.

"Ooh, a guest!" Genie exclaimed poofing next to him. In cowboy garb he said, "Well howdy stranger, come on over!" He led the old man to the spread.

"Thank you young ones. You shouldn't trouble yourselves over an old man," the old man said.

"Nonsense! We trouble ourselves with everybody!" Genie declared.

"Even guys like Mozenrath apparently," Iago sulked, still sore about that.

"Mozenrath? You mean the ruler of the black sands?" the old man asked.

"Well, yeah, how'd you know?" Aladdin questioned.

The old man chuckled, but slowly he turned younger and his form began to change. "Let's just say I have something to settle with him, and you," the man answered.

"Holy…" genie began, but right then the man sent him flying away with a deadly blast! He struck something hard making the person cry out in pain. It was then that Genie realized how far away he was, somewhere in the desert. He shook his head and found himself staring up into Mozenrath's scowling face. "Mozenrath!" Genie exclaimed. Mozenrath's expression turned into a cold grin and he laughed.

"Ah, Khartoum!" Iago cried in terror. The man then seized his throat. "Buddy," Iago grinned hopefully. It didn't work, for when Abu leapt on Carpet and the two went to their friends rescue, Khartoum violently threw Iago into them then blasted the trio with his magic! Carpet lay stiff. Abu and Iago were limp.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried.

"Iago!" Jasmine exclaimed. The two ran at Khartoum, Jasmine saying, "Khartoum you'll pay for this!" With that she jumped at him sending him sprawling.

"Why you insolent little fool!" he shouted as he blasted her back into Aladdin!

"Are you okay!" Aladdin worriedly asked.

"Aladdin, move!" she shouted as she threw both him and her out of the way of another blast.

"He's back! Did Mozenrath wake you!" Aladdin demanded.

"Actually, it was your old friend Abis-Mal and the remaining seven of the forty thieves," Khartoum replied. "Mozenrath I want dead," he declared.

"No… Abis-Mal and the forty thieves?" Aladdin said in disbelief.

"Then why are you after us if you want Mozenrath!" Jasmine demanded.

"Why, to make it easier for him to find me and walk into my clutches," Khartoum answered.

Iago, who was struggling up being the first to regain consciousness between him and Abu, coughed saying, "I wonder if Jafar and Nasira had a brother? Namely him! Ah!" He dodged another blast. "Where's the Genie!" Iago demanded.

"Far from here," Khartoum replied as he suddenly made the Earth crumble beneath them!

"Jasmine, look out!" Aladdin cried as he threw her to the side where it was solid. He himself fell!

"Yah!" Iago cried, quickly grasping Abu's tail and Carpet's stiff tassel then struggling to lift them to safety. Aladdin kept falling, finally landing hard on a rock below and crying out in pain. Khartoum floated down softly.

"You know, it's not you I have the problem with, but this is just too fun," Khartoum taunted.

"He's not my brother!" Aladdin retorted, "And by the time I'm done, Mozenrath won't have anything to walk into except me!" With that Aladdin tackled him!

Khartoum leapt up from the ground and tried to blast Aladdin, but Aladdin easily dodged. "You're quick, I'll give you that," Khartoum growled annoyed.

"Quick enough to avoid _you_," Aladdin boasted. He then dodged another barrage.

"Hold still so I can get this over with!" Khartoum yelled furiously as Aladdin stepped near an edge and taunted him. With that he let out his biggest most powerful blast yet, as he floated into the air! Aladdin instantly saw his mistake. He gasped as he realized he had nowhere to go! Desperately he leapt to the side trying to avoid the brunt of the attack, but even the weaker edges were strong enough to send him toppling over the edge! Desperately he clung to it.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried.

"Now boy, this ends!" Khartoum said as he floated towards Aladdin ready to knock him into the lava below!

He raised his hands preparing a blast. Jasmine and the others watched in horror as Aladdin stared up at Khartoum in terror. Suddenly, though, when all hope seemed lost, a voice called out, "Not if _I_ strike first!"

Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and a now normalized Carpet looked up in shock at the new figure. "Mozenrath!" Jasmine exclaimed as the sorcerer soared over the edge and delivered a violent kick and magic blast combo to Khartoum sending him flying back. Mozenrath neatly rolled then stood up laughing.

"Whoa, wonder boy's got a good roll," Genie suddenly said.

"Neat roll, neat roll," Xerxes proudly nodded.

"Genie, Xerxes!" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, the strangest thing happened. When Khartoum there hit me I flew right into Jafar Junior there," Genie said. "I hitched a ride back with him. I'm amazed I'm not a captive, but he was focused on his uncle there."

"Uncle!" Iago exclaimed.

"Nah, I was just messing with ya," Genie said rubbing the birds head.

Aladdin was trying to climb back up and looked at Mozenrath in shock. "You!" he asked.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes then turned in a bored way. He bent down taking Aladdin's hand and helping him up. "Don't thank me yet. I'll worry about destroying you after I destroy him," Mozenrath simply declared.

"Why? Why would you help…?" Aladdin began.

Cutting him off Mozenrath replied, "Because I want Khartoum either dead or back in his book!" Mozenrath replied.

"You spoiled little brat!" Khartoum growled to Mozenrath. "How many times must I put you in your place boy!"

Aladdin had a flashback to himself and Jafar. "Whoa, déjà vu," he said.

"What?" Mozenrath asked. Just then Khartoum shot a blast. Mozenrath gasped then ducked under the ball as did Aladdin.

"Something Jafar said to me once," Aladdin replied as Mozenrath shot a blast at Khartoum right back.

"Will you Focus!" Mozenrath shot.

From above Iago said, "Jafar Junior's pretty quick."

Furiously Khartoum cried out then levitated himself. He used his powers to lift up rocks, ready to throw at the pair from all around. They stood back to back. Mozenrath lit his gauntlet and Aladdin found himself holding a scimitar. "Here, make use of that," Mozenrath demanded.

"Swords on rock!" Aladdin asked.

"No, _magic_ swords on rock you imbecile!" Mozenrath corrected. Aladdin had no time to argue, for the rocks were now hurling towards them! Mozenrath began blasting them to pieces whilst Aladdin struck them with the scimitar.

"Shouldn't we help them!" Jasmine demanded.

"Help? They look fine on their own!" Iago replied fearfully as he ducked and covered under flying debris.

Mozenrath turned to strike another rock. It was that moment that Khartoum seized to blast at the gauntlet in order to put it out of commission! Aladdin, though, saw and cried, "Mozenrath, look out!" Without thinking he moved the blade in front of the gauntlet like a shield. The magic dissolved into it as Mozenrath looked on in shock.

"How dare you!" Mozenrath yelled at Khartoum as he and Aladdin split apart dodging his blows. They matched each other move for move in perfect harmony.

"Hmm, this wasn't expected," Khartoum said aloud as he tried to focus on both brothers. Finally, though, he gave up and focused on Mozenrath. He let a maverick blast out. It tore around wildly, throwing off both brothers until it disappeared into the ground.

"Really? Khartoum you disappoint me. What was that all about! Oh I'm shaking. A wild shot," Mozenrath taunted as he laughed. It was cut short, though, when the magic ball shot out from the ground! Aladdin's warning cry came too late. Mozenrath cried out in pain as his gauntlet was struck! He tried to use his power, but nothing happened.

He was so distracted by this that he never saw the next blast coming, and it was nothing like the usual ones were. It viciously struck him knocking him over the edge! "Mozenrath!" Aladdin cried as he ran then slid to a stop at the edge just in time to grab his enemy's hand. Mozenrath's eyes fluttered open only to see the lava below! He gasped looking at the lava in terror. He then looked desperately at Aladdin. "Hang on," Aladdin grunted.

"Perfect, two birds with one stone," Khartoum said as he began to laugh, aiming at them!

Aladdin gasped and as the blast was released he cried, "No!" Carpet, though, had dove for him. Genie poofed down between the attacker and victims dressed in a tennis outfit. "Fifteen love!" he exclaimed as he batted the blast back at Khartoum. Khartoum cried out in pain as his own shot struck him! Mozenrath was losing consciousness again. Carpet swooped down below Mozenrath lifting both he and Aladdin up and out of the hole. Genie followed then blasted it shut as Khartoum cried out.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed running into his arms.

"I'm fine," Aladdin assured. He looked nervously back at Mozenrath.

"Is he gone?" Abu asked about Khartoum.

"Mozenrath's eyes had fluttered open again in time to hear this, as well as Genie's reply of, "Of course he's gone. No one could survive that."

"Oh please, he's not gone," Mozenrath said arrogantly, startling the others.

"What mean?" Xerxes asked.

"If he were gone I'd have my powers back," Mozenrath complained pompously. "Alas, as you can plainly see, I don't." His eyes were slowly closing again though he fought against it.

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness. He needs help," Aladdin said.

"So bring him to the palace," Iago said.

"Bad move. Evil sorcerer who's tried more than once to rule all Agrabah and enslave its people. They want his head, not his health," Genie replied.

"If father or the guards found him…" Jasmine began. She hesitated then continued, "They'd execute him. At least the guards would."

Aladdin was silent a moment. Soon he replied, "That leaves out my hovel."

"Sadira?" Abu asked.

"Oh yeah, cause they hit it off so well last time!" Iago yelled.

"She's our only hope," Aladdin replied.

"You sure you want to help this guy Al?" Genie asked.

"He saved my life Genie. I owe him," Aladdin replied.

"And you saved his, you're square," Iago argued.

"I haven't saved his life until he's back to normal," Aladdin replied. "If we leave him here he could die."

"Good riddance!" Iago said.

"He's… he's my brother Iago," Aladdin said. Iago opened his beak to reply, but nothing came out.

"So much for denial," Iago finally grumbled as he flapped away.

"By the way, good save Iago, you know, Carpet and Abu!" Jasmine called.

Iago paused saying, "Who me?" He flew back perching on her then continuing in false modesty, "It was nothing. A reward should cover it."


	10. Taken

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Chapter 10: Taken**

Sadira listened to their story in wonder. She looked down at the unconscious young sorcerer now lying on a bed she'd made out of sand. "So, Aladdin owes him his life?" she asked.

"Yep," Genie replied.

She thought a moment then said, "Then I'll help him whether I want to or not." She went to a paper and wrote some things down. She gave one to each of them saying, "Go get these things. The least we can do is make him comfy. Some ingredients are for a medicine I just learned to make." With that they spread out.

When they were gone Sadira looked down at Mozenrath again. "So, the gauntlet is your temporarily zapped power source, huh? Maybe I can get some of its power back," she said to the unconscious man as she reached for it. She looked warily at Xerxes. Seeing he was asleep she put her hand on Mozenrath's gauntlet and began to remove it. Eyes lighting curiously she took a deep breath then pulled it from his hand.

On seeing it she screamed, covering her mouth. Xerxes awoke. Bone! It was bone! His eyes opened at the sound of her shriek, and before she could react his boney hand had clamped on her wrist! "Give, that, back" he icily growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized dropping it. He let her wrist go then slid the gauntlet back on.

Just then the others burst in. "Sadira, what's wrong!" Aladdin asked.

They saw Mozenrath finishing fixing the gauntlet. Xerxes was growling angrily, "Witch touch gauntlet! Witch touch gauntlet! Sadira die!"

"Hush Xerxes, she's learned her lesson!" Mozenrath sharply shot. The eel fell silent.

"You touched the gauntlet! What, do you have a death wish or something!" Iago asked Sadira.

"N-no, I just was going to try to get some of its power back," she stammered only just recovering. "W-what happened?"

"He, in all his wisdom, gave up that hand for the gauntlet's power," Aladdin replied. "It rotted away his flesh, painfully."

"Oh how clever of you Aladdin. Someone give him a treat!" Mozenrath declared in a snarky tone.

"You forgot the part where it was killing him," Iago said. "How much longer did you have before your and Aladdin's life forces combined so you could live a normal life, a week?"

"None of your business," Mozenrath grumbled as he lay back.

"Here are some blankets Sadira," Jasmine said as she came up to her friend. Sadira smiled at her then awkwardly took them covering Mozenrath. He opened a wary eye to glare at her and the others.

"All right, everyone with medical ingredients bring them here!" Genie declared poofing into a doctor's outfit and materializing an experiment table. Abu, Iago, Carpet, and Genie himself placed items down. "Okay, let's get mixing!" Genie said. Promptly he began to mix.

"No, not like that!" Sadira called rushing to him. Jasmine glanced at an awkward Aladdin then smiled reassuringly.

Aladdin came slowly up to Mozenrath's side. Jasmine backed away to watch from a safe distance, ready to jump in the moment something seemed to go wrong. Aladdin nervously cleared his throat. "Err, uh, Mozenrath…"

Mozenrath looked up at him in a bored yet wary way. "Well?" he finally asked.

"Uh, here, some water and food," Aladdin said.

Mozenrath took the bread distastefully then said arrogantly, "You can't expect me to eat this, this, whatever."

"It's bread, it tastes good," Aladdin said.

"I'm sure. You eat it," he said pompously.

"I'm not the weak one," Aladdin retorted. At once both men's dreams came back to them. They saw the expression in each other's eyes and were shocked. It was as if they'd read each other's minds. "Y-you had the same dream? Two boys wrestling in Agrabah? A man and woman watching?" Aladdin asked.

Mozenrath grimaced then answered, "I saw a second man, but yes. Apparently."

"So, then it's true," Aladdin said, reluctant to accept it.

Covering his head Mozenrath groaned, "Someone please wake me from this nightmare."

"It would explain the similarities and why we work well together, and why you can match me blow for blow," Aladdin said.

"How peachy," Mozenrath growled. "If the oracle was right, I'm arch enemies with my brother.

"We don't have to be enemies," Aladdin seriously said.

Matching the tone Mozenrath asked, "Can you honestly picture us as anything else?"

Aladdin thought a moment then answered, "No… I can't. Begrudging allies if anything. It's too late for us now. Whatever happened it's over. Whatever relationship we had as kids is long gone now."

"Glad to have that cleared up, now shoo. I'm tired," Mozenrath dismissed. Aladdin sighed then rose leaving the room, not turning back.

The others had watched the exchange in silence. Suddenly the medicine blew up, for Genie hadn't ceased to pour. Sadira scowled at him. He backed away grinning nervously. "Yes, well, oh look at the time, we have to go! Come on guys!" Genie said. With that, he poofed himself into the lamp.

"Finally," Iago said.

"We really should go," Jasmine replied looking to Sadira who had quickly finished the medicine with an intent look on her face, tongue sticking out. She then said, "Take care of him Sadira."

"Hmm, oh, yeah, don't worry Jasmine," she answered. With that they left.

Sadira cautiously went to Mozenrath. "It's just you and me now sorcerer," she said.

Not expecting him to be awake she jumped when he said, "Oh joy." Xerxes chuckled. Sadira frowned insulted. Nonetheless she lifted his head to help him drink the medicine which he at first looked suspiciously at.

"It's not poison," Sadira said.

"This from a witch? Not comforting," Mozenrath replied.

"Drink it Motzenroth, rith, whatever!" she ordered.

"Mozenrath you insolent girl!" he tantrumed. The motions, however, made him cry out in pain. He fell back with a gasp. "Fine," he then replied allowing it to pass through his lips.

"How will you tell father?" Jasmine asked as they flew away.

"I thought we agreed not to tell," Aladdin replied.

"Aladdin, haven't you learned to stop keeping secrets yet? I thought we could let this one slide, but if he finds out another way… Aladdin, I'm afraid for you," she answered.

"Jasmine, my father is the King of Thieves; my brother is the Lord of the Black sands, wanted by the guards and execution under your father's orders. I don't think it's looking too good for me either way," he said.

"If father knew that…" she began.

"He'd never talk to me again?" Aladdin finished.

"No, maybe he'd grant him an appeal if he were caught or never look back on it again if he escaped. You'd never have to see him again," Jasmine said. Aladdin didn't reply.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching. Someone with the name of Abis-Mal, and behind him was the thieves. "We followed them from the castle to that clearing and now here. He'd better be inside and still powerless," Abis-Mal declared.

"Is this really a good idea?" the fat one asked.

"Yes, if the guards find him our plan will be set in motion. We must deliver the young ruler to his executioners," the charmer replied.

"It's all in the plan," the swordsman said.

"It had better work, or it'll be our heads," Abis-Mal stated. "Let's get this over with. One powerless sorcerer coming up." With that they drew their weapons and neared Sadira's secret home.

Mozenrath was watching his protector cautiously. He didn't trust Aladdin's friends. She was bustling around minding her own business though, once in a while looking over at him with a worried frown, then turning back to making food and humming. He felt his guard going down. He didn't want it to, but her annoying, beautiful, singing was getting to him. He felt tired. Slowly his eyes closed though he resisted, feeling completely protected. So he'd fallen asleep to her humming huh? At least he wasn't giving her a death glare every few seconds now. She thought it was cute. She finally stopped to sit by the bed and observe her wicked guest. He really _did_ look like Aladdin. A smile was coming to her face. On realizing it she forced it back.

Xerxes noticed the sand witch scrutinizing his master and became defensive. He growled at her. She reached down to brush the young sorcerer's hair from his face, and Xerxes nipped. "Whoa, hey, calm down little guy. I'm just trying to help," she said as she quickly retracted her hand. What was she just about to do?

Xerxes suddenly froze, lifting his head. His growl ceased. He began flying by her. She watched confused. After a moment he turned saying to her, "Someone here. Protect Mozenrath?"

"What?" she asked. "Someone's here? But how, this place is secret!" she added in shock.

"Mozenrath protect!" Xerxes said, pleading with her. "They're close!" The eel instantly flew to Mozenrath saying fearfully, "Master, wake up!" Mozenrath groaned as he stirred, then batted the eel away. Sadira nervously looked towards the entrance then backed away.

Just then the intruders dropped in! "There he is!" Abis-Mal cried.

"Who's the girl?" the swordsman asked.

"Who cares! Get _her_ too!" Abis-Mal retorted. With that the group attacked!

Sadira screamed then instantly summoned a wall of raging sand. She saw the determined thieves trying to struggle through then ran for the bed. She could probably take them, if she didn't have to protect Aladdin's brother too! Mozenrath was in no condition to fight! She shook him desperately, crying, "Get up, come on get up. Oh what was your name? Mozenrath, Mozenrath, wake up!"

His eyes flew wide in surprise. Furious he seized her clothes demanding, "What do you want now!"

"Get him!" the two heard Abis-Mal shout.

They both looked. "That! Come on, run!" Sadira cried, dragging a shocked Mozenrath from the bed. "They're after you!"

"Me, why?" he asked.

"How should I know," she demanded. She then summoned a sand monster to attack the charging men.

The triplets, though, pulled off a team move. The first and third threw the second into the air right over the monster. The other two split around it as it was distracted. The others were left to deal with the sand creature. Swords drawn and giving battle cries, the three ran at Sadira and Mozenrath. Sadira dove forward and rolled, kicking up at one, making him collapse. Xerxes growled at another then promptly attacked his face making him scream like a girl, drop his scimitar, and bat at the eel like he was a fly.

Mozenrath was completely lost in the events, but he knew that these people weren't supposed to be here. He knew he was in danger. Why, he had no clue, but as the third triplet struck he ducked down under a blow, caught his sword wrist, then kneed him. The triplet doubled over then Mozenrath violently kicked him back. What was he doing! He was no good at physical fighting! Thank goodness it wasn't the fat thief or the Asian attacking him. Sadira took that opportunity to seize his wrist and drag him along. Xerxes, though, saw the oracle. Something drove him to fly back. He stole it from Abis-Mal who cried, "Hey, no fair!" Xerxes laughed then flew after Mozenrath and Sadira.

They tore through Sadira's home, but the attackers were right behind. "Why are they after you!" Sadira asked again. "They're not guards! They look like thieves!"

The oracle began to glow at this question. Mozenrath saw a place where they could duck out of sight then pulled her into it. Sadira reached out then pulled in Xerxes cradling him in her arms as the oracle floated upwards then materialized. The thieves ran cluelessly by. "It looks like we'll get our answer," Mozenrath said, gasping. His head was throbbing and he felt ridiculously weak. That blast he was hit with was stronger than he'd first thought.

"The seven remaining ones of the forty thieves, and their ally, Abis-Mal, learned of you and Aladdin's relationship. Every one of them has a grudge on Aladdin. To lure him in they chose to go after his brother, for as they reason, blood is blood. Whether he goes to save you from your fate, for they plan on delivering you to the guards to be executed in secret, or if he simply goes to your execution out of obligation, he will come, and they will be ready," the oracle stated. "They will catch you Mozenrath, and whether or not Aladdin and his friends plead for you by mentioning you saved your brother's life, your sentence will be carried out; even if Khartoum must disguise himself as Sultan."

"No! He's defenseless against them without his powers! That's not fair!" Sadira cried.

"That's my line!" Mozenrath shot. Turning to the oracle he repeated, "It isn't fair!"

"What will be, will be," the oracle replied, fading away.

"There they are!" the charmer called. They looked towards the voice only to see the thieves running for them.

Mozenrath dramatically sighed then said, "This is what comes from being Aladdin's brother huh? How typically unhelpful."

"Get them!" the swordsman said.

"Oh really? Well take this!" Mozenrath shot as he tried to use his gauntlet. It didn't work. "What! Oh of course! What else!" he sighed saying, "This isn't my day."

"Run!" Sadira exclaimed.

They began to flee again, but suddenly, right in front of them, appeared Khartoum! They gasped, but before they could stop he blasted them back onto the ground! Sadira rolled, stopping on her stomach. Mozenrath slid into a pillar and cried out in pain.

"Master!" Xerxes cried, but right then the Asian seized his throat!

"Come here you," the Asian growled. Xerxes struggled. Khartoum lifted the powerless sorcerer right up into the air with his powers!

Sadira weakly tried to rise. She saw this then cried, "No! Let him go!" She called on some of her most powerful spells then sent them at Khartoum. Khartoum dispelled them like nothing then shot Sadira with a powerful attack she couldn't dodge! She cried out in pain then collapsed, gasping.

"Khartoum, let me go or else!" Mozenrath yelled angrily as he tried to escape on seeing Sadira's unconscious form.

"Or else what? Your gauntlet is powerless," Khartoum replied. He then used his other hand and summoned the gauntlet from Mozenrath! He tried to hold it on his hand but couldn't. "And now it's gone," Khartoum said with a chuckle as it came into his fist. He then tossed it at the thieves. The fat one caught it.

"No!" Mozenrath exclaimed. "Give that back!" Khartoum sent out a surge of power that made the young ruler cry out in agony. Sadira's eyes meekly fluttered open. She saw her charge writhing in pain. She saw as Khartoum let him drop to the ground, then as he struggled up bind his ankles and wrists with his magic. The young man was on his knees, head bent, panting, weak.

"Mozenrath!" Xerxes choked. This wasn't like his master to accept defeat! Sadira tried to move, tried to say something, but her body wouldn't work. She could only watch helplessly. He glanced at her with his dark eyes as Khartoum neared him. He then defiantly, pompously, looked up at Khartoum.

"You're just like Jafar. You think things will always go your way, think you're all powerful, only to be proven wrong," Khartoum said.

"All I know is that I'm much better than you," Mozenrath retorted. He had nothing to lose. He was dead either way. He might as well derive _some_ satisfaction from his present state. Khartoum steadily zapped Mozenrath. Until he finally collapsed to the ground panting, his agonized cries filled the hideaway.

"He's yours now," Khartoum said, looking at the thieves. They approached the weak man. Khartoum looked to Sadira's barely conscious form then moved towards her, hands glowing, as he said, "As for the girl…"

Mozenrath's eyes opened. Teeth clenched he muttered, "Not if _I_ can help it."

As the thieves neared, Mozenrath struck his bound legs out, tripping the Asian! Xerxes broke free and zipped around the room as the thieves gave chase. Khartoum looked towards the scene outraged, and at that moment Mozenrath struggled up to his feet with all the skill he could muster, then threw himself against Khartoum sprawling him onto the floor! Khartoum, furious, yelled, "Foolish boy!" With that he sent Mozenrath flying back. He neared the boy, hand raised to kill, but he soon got control of himself. Mozenrath boldly faced him. Slowly the man's hand fell to his side. He chuckled, having long forgotten about Sadira, then whirled to the thieves yelling, "Forget the eel! Take our young ruler here! His executioners await!" The thieves reluctantly stopped giving chase to the annoying familiar then obeyed.

"I'm beginning to regret this," the charmer muttered to his swordsman friend as they each took one of Mozenrath's arms then lifted him, dragging his legs behind.

"Well then I have a brilliant idea," Mozenrath said, on hearing this. "Let me go and give me the philosophers stone!" he demanded. Annoyed, the fat one struck the young man's head with the butt of his sword, and Mozenrath fell unconscious.

Though in her semi-conscious state Sadira knew she could do nothing for him, she watched helplessly feeling useless, as the thieves and Khartoum took the young sorcerer away. She heard her pulse in her head. She was barely aware of Xerxes flying up fearfully then saying, "Sadira, wake up!"

She groaned, eyes closing. "Xerxes find Aladdin," she muttered in barely a whisper.

"Oh no, I go get Aladdin's help!" he declared, quickly flying away. It was then that all conscious thought left Sadira.


	11. Aladdin To The Rescue

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

(A/N: Here is a new twist on the Aladdin Mozenrath brother thing. It seems that most stories have Cassim as both their fathers while they had either the same mother too or different ones. I, however, have implied, and only implied so far, something else, the reason for this will be explained in the next chapter's author note or at the bottom of this chapter. More likely the latter. Enjoy. As for the song lyrics you sometimes see above the chapter, they're just there to sort of give an idea about what it's like. I've taken them from the original from the movie as well as from the cartoon series. Oh and if someone could tell me the names of Rasoul's guards mentioned in this story I'd appreciate it.)

Like a shield like a sword don't prepare to get bored though get beaten or gored you might...

**Chapter 11: Aladdin To The Rescue**

Aladdin and co were dining with the Sultan that night. "So, how did your picnic go?" Sultan asked them.

Iago glanced at him then stuffed his beak with food. Abu nervously swallowed his own mouthful saying, "Uh…" he then fell silent. Carpet stayed quiet, of course, but he perked up to here the cover story.

Jasmine looked at Aladdin gently. Aladdin, whose fork was almost at his mouth, slowly lowered it and looked down. "Well?" Sultan asked, seemingly oblivious.

Genie finally laughed lightly, answering, "Oh it was great! There was plenty of food to go around and the day, whoo, gorgeous!"

"Oh wonderful! Did you all have fun?" Sultan asked, directing the question to Aladdin and Jasmine, not quite as clueless as they thought, for he took notice of the fact they said nothing.

Jasmine's eyes watching him finally prompted Aladdin to say, "Uh, Sultan, th-there's something I need to tell you…"

"Well speak up my boy, don't be shy!" Sultan declared.

"It's, uh, a-about my family…" Aladdin cautiously said.

"Oh yes, your mysterious brother," Sultan said suddenly grave. "I trust you've been looking for him. Have you found him yet?"

"W-well…" Aladdin began, shifting nervously, but right then they were interrupted.

The thieves had snuck to a street where the guards were patrolling. Quickly they dumped the body of Mozenrath, a sack now over his head. They heard the guards coming then stealthily crept away. The guards, namely Rasoul, the thin one, and the fat one, stopped and gasped on seeing a skeletal hand reaching from the shadows of an alley! "It is a body! It must be!" the thin one panicked. The fat one was shaking.

"Come on men!" Rasoul ordered. The others nervously followed. Rasoul bent down to examine the richly dressed figure with the bag over his head. He swallowed then reached for it. With a deep breath he pulled the sack off. All three gasped. "Mozenrath!" Rasoul exclaimed.

"Is-is he alive?" the fat guard asked.

"Oh he's alive all right, and now our prisoner! That old man was right!" Rasoul gleefully answered.

"Man? What man?" the thin one asked suspiciously, knowing that the last time his captain listened to a stranger, things went sour fast.

"Never mind! We must take our friend here to the dungeon and alert the Sultan! If luck is with us he'll be executed before tomorrow night!" Rasoul excitedly said.

"Like at sunset?" the fat one asked. Confused Rasoul looked at him. He nervously chuckled then explained, "W-well Aladdin nearly died at dawn when we tried to execute him, therefore it's only right that his evil brother dies in the evening."

"As long as he dies!" Rasoul replied. "Now come on!"

Xerxes was tearing through Agrabah, desperately trying to reach the castle. He saw it, he was almost there! Just as Aladdin had said the word 'well,' Xerxes burst in through the window crying, "Aladdin! Help!" He then collapsed onto Aladdin's lap gasping.

"Xerxes! Mozenrath can't be far behind! Guards!" Sultan called.

"Father no!" Jasmine exclaimed leaping forward.

"What!" Sultan asked in shock.

"Sadira hurt; Mozenrath, taken!" Xerxes panted up at Aladdin.

Jasmine gasped saying, "No, Sadira!"

"_Mozenrath_! Captured!" Aladdin asked in disbelief. He couldn't picture anyone but him besting the Lord of the Black Sand.

"Help!" Xerxes begged.

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen! Something like this _always_ happens!" Iago complained angrily.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Sultan demanded.

Too busy to pay any heed to him Aladdin said, "Come on Carpet, let's move!" Jasmine leapt on with him along with Abu. She gently took Xerxes into her arms. Without a pause they had flown away, Iago trailing behind.

Genie, though, took the time to look to Sultan saying, "Uh, long story. We'll tell you later." With that he too followed, leaving the Sultan in shock.

Just then the guards burst in. Rasoul said loudly and proudly, "Your highness, I have single handedly captured Mozenrath! He is powerless and locked away as we speak!"

"Single handedly?" the other two asked. A scowl from Rasoul shut them up.

"You have! Splendid! How did you manage it!" Sultan asked.

"Oh it was nothing," Rasoul replied in false modesty.

"It really wasn't," the thin guard said cynically. Rasoul scowled at him again.

Turning back to the Sultan Rasoul asked, "What are your orders regarding the prisoner your majesty? And may I point out that the law _does_ condemn him to death for the crimes he has committed against Agrabah."

"Oh dear," the Sultan said suddenly unsure. "I'm not sure Rasoul. I mean, after all, he's just a boy; hardly more than Aladdin's age. Evil or not isn't that a little…"

"Law is law, isn't it Sultan? Besides, in this case Aladdin is not the one whose approval you should be seeking," Rasoul said.

Placing his hands on his hips and frowning, Sultan said, "Oh really? And why is that Rasoul?"

"Because…" Rasoul began, but the strange man's warning came back to him. Instead he said, "Because the street rat would never want to see anyone beheaded. Condemning Mozenrath would be, err, condemning his own brother, and they hate each other more than me and Aladdin hate each other. Probably even more than he hated Jafar."

"Well…" the Sultan hesitantly began.

"Excellent, tomorrow at sunset," Rasoul interrupted. "Perfect timing sir. The deserts will roar with this news."

"Y-yes, I suppose…" Sultan hesitantly confirmed.

Carpet, meanwhile, had reached Sadira's lair. Quickly the group searched for their friend. All was quiet. So much so that it unnerved them. "Sadira!" Aladdin called.

"Sadira, where are you! Answer us!" Jasmine called.

"Oh this doesn't look good," Iago said as he pointed out the jumble of footprints.

"I'll sniff her out!" Genie declared, turning into a dog.

"Aladdin, Aladdin!" Abu chattered suddenly, as he raced up from wherever he'd been. "Sadira!" he declared holding Aladdin's pants and pointing.

Instantly worried, the group gasped then followed the monkey. In moments Abu had led them fearfully, right up to their friend's crumpled figure! "Sadira!" Jasmine cried, rushing up.

"I've got her," Aladdin said as he picked her up then brought her to the bed Mozenrath had only recently occupied.

"Genie, get some water!" Jasmine called.

"I've gotcha covered Jazz," he answered, materializing a glass into his hand then handing it over.

Jasmine tilted Sadira's head up and poured the liquid into her mouth. She stirred but never woke. Unable to do anymore, the group stayed by her side all through the night.

She did not wake up until the late afternoon of the next day. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Xerxes, whose turn it was to watch her, was startled when she groaned then tried to sit up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sadira!" Xerxes cried instantly flying into her relieved. "Aladdin, Sadira awake!"

She gasped in alarm then recognized the eel. "Xerxes!" she exclaimed. It was then that the previous night's events hit her. "Mozenrath!" she cried out as the others returned on hearing the noise.

"Sadira, calm down," Jasmine sternly ordered as she forced her friend to lay back down and rest.

"I'm fine!" she shot as she forced herself into a sitting position. "Aladdin, they took him! I tried to save him, but this weird guy who called himself Khartoum appeared! He attacked us just as we were about to lose the seven remaining forty thieves and Abis-Mal! He hit me with a powerful blast when I tried to save Mozenrath. He was holding him in the air with his powers! He came at me, but Mozenrath, he…" she paused, eyes widening in shock as she remembered how the man had attacked their pursuers. "He _saved_ me?" she realized in shock. The others gasped. She shook her head then continued, "Anyway, Khartoum bound his wrists and ankles and gave his gauntlet to the tall fat guy. They took him away with them! The oracle said that they planned on handing him over to the guards to be dealt with. We have to help him! They'll kill him!"

She suddenly sighed and fell back dizzy. Carpet caught her, letting her gently onto the bed. Aladdin's eyes were wide with shock, uncertainty, and worry. "Aladdin, we have to tell father! We have to beg him not to order his death!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I think it might already be too late princess," Genie gently said.

"What!" Aladdin asked sharply.

"Al, law is law. If this happened last night he might already be dead," Genie explained.

"Rules can be broken!" Aladdin protested.

"He's right; father would never… not if he knew!" Jasmine insisted.

"The way I see it, Mozenrath could have gone one of two ways. One, he could have used his powers for the common good, just like Al. Two and unfortunately the one he chose, he could have become indescribably evil and public enemy numero uno in Agrabah," Genie said. "The penalty for the latter is death."

"But that's not…" Jasmine began furiously. It dropped to a saddened tone as she finished, "Why is the world so unfair?"

"That's what I said," Sadira added. "I don't particularly care for him, like at all, but he saved my life and Aladdin's! Villain or not he should get _some_ credit for that, right?"

"Look at the bright side; he's out of our hair! Let it go! Grieve if it's even possible, move on, that's all there is to it," Iago said. He cried out in fear when Xerxes angrily tried to bite him, barely dodging in time. Sadira pulled Xerxes back and petted him to calm the eel.

"Aladdin," the two girls said at once, as they looked at him to settle it. They stopped, though, when they saw his expression.

Aladdin was looking sadly up at the setting sun, inner turmoil raging inside him. "Oh boy…" Iago said, sighing deeply. He knew where this would go.

Aladdin looked at his friends then said, "Iago's right. He doesn't deserve to live."

"I'm right?" Iago asked, surprised. That was unexpected.

They all looked at him in disbelief. He turned once more to the setting sun then said after a long moment, "Stay here, except you Carpet. Take care of Sadira. I… This is a personal matter. I need to help Mozenrath. I need to save my… my brother."

"Are you sure Al?" Genie asked.

"No, but whether I do or don't I'll regret it," Aladdin replied after a moment. "More so if I don't." Jumping on Carpet he suddenly reached down and kissed his wife. "I'll be back soon, and with Mozenrath." Without awaiting a reply he flew off. Jasmine looked back at Sadira only to see her watching the sun, tears in her eyes.

Catching Jasmine's gaze she said, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't… Jasmine, he's going to _die_ because of me. My failure."

Jasmine looked sympathetically at her friend. She then went to Sadira saying, "It's not your fault. Mozenrath chose his own path, but if Aladdin has his way he won't pay for it just yet. He'll be fine. Aladdin won't let anything happen to him." Sadira guiltily nodded.

Mozenrath sat on the stone prison floor, head leaning back against the wall he was manacled to. "So, here I am, powerless and jailed while all my enemies are still out there. Oh whatever shall become of me?" he sarcastically asked the cell. After his echo subsided he laughed then continued, "As if I didn't know. Death row. I should have at least let that sand witch Sadira be taken down with me. Annoying little…" He looked out the high window. Sunset, he realized, a knot growing in his stomach. Fear… He knew it well enough. He did not tear his gaze from the window, not even when Rasoul came for him.

The cell door banged open. Mozenrath still looked remorsefully out the window. Rasoul marched up to him then dragged him roughly up, forcing him to look into his face. "Look at me sorcerer! Or should I say Aladdin's brother?"

"Please don't mention that street rat to me," Mozenrath grimaced. "And please don't force me to look into your face anymore. I'd like to enjoy my last moments," Mozenrath taunted. The guard's unlocking the chains binding his ankles to the wall snickered.

Rasoul, embarrassed, did the first thing that came to mind. He struck the young man across the face! "Maybe that will show you some respect!" Rasoul shot.

"How dare you strike _me_, the most powerful sorcerer in the seven deserts? Jafar himself feared the man I overthrew! Have you heard of Destane! Are you aware of just how powerful I am!" Mozenrath said throwing a mini tantrum. This earned him another blow from Razoul as the fat guard bound his wrists behind him. "This won't bode well for you my friend, not at all," Mozenrath warned Rasoul.

"Oh really? Shut up! You are in no place to talk!" Rasoul yelled. "I have a powerless sorcerer boy at my hands, the greatest threat to all of Agrabah! This will bode _very_ well for me!" Rasoul retorted.

Mozenrath was about to retort, but instead his eyes lit with an idea. He was going to die. He knew that now. Unless, of course, something extremely lucky happened. But he wasn't exactly batting a thousand in luck today. However, he wanted to make very sure this wouldn't end well for his executioner. He recalled a tale he'd heard once, of a Sultan and a physician skilled in powers. He smirked to himself then said to Rasoul, "Very well, I see there's no way out of this mess, but let me tell you a secret since it would be such a shame for talent like mine to go to waste."

This perked Rasoul's curiosity. He raised an eyebrow then said, "Really? And what would this secret be?"

"Well," Mozenrath began, "Once you've so brutally severed my head, remove my turban and place the head upon it on the block, and the jewel beside it. There's a book called the book of Khartoum that you'll have to find quickly. Place my head, turban, and jewel on the cover then chant the following words to the letter." With that he whispered strange sounding words to the captain of the guard. He then went on, "You see, as soon as those words are said the blood will stop flowing. I'll then speak to you telling you which page to turn to. The pages are sticky so you'll have to wet your finger. Then well…" he chuckled then went on, "Read it. My head will work like a genie and oracle combined, only with limitless wishes and limitless answers. You will be the most revered man in all Agrabah! I'm only telling you this because I _certainly_ don't want all my abilities to be wasted, and, well, who else could _possibly_ use them like _you_ could?"

"Well maybe I will," Rasoul sneered. Turning to his guards he said, "Gag him!" The thin guard tied a cloth around Mozenrath's mouth. It didn't kill the fire in his eyes. "My you look like the street rat now," Rasoul remarked. "Oh well, once your eyes are covered I won't have to look at you again." Mozenrath harrumphed. They then led him roughly from the room, his ankles shackled together so he could walk, but not run or attack.

He looked viciously around for any way to escape. Nothing. He walked with the guards towards a tower. Rasoul looked at a wall then said, "If only Jafar could see you now boy. He'd be so disappointed. His greatest challenge beat by normal men. Mozenrath shot Rasoul a murderous look. "What? Was Jafar your daddy?" Rasoul taunted. Mozenrath rolled his eyes then focused ahead.

They swept him up the tower staircase and into a room. As Aladdin had once seen, Mozenrath now saw; a man sharpening a sword, Rasoul putting on an executioners mask then testing the blade. Mozenrath cringed on seeing that it went through solid wood like butter. The door opened onto the walk of death. Finally Mozenrath began to feel sheer panic and terror. He couldn't die! Not like this! He was too young, too powerful, too vengeful! Ah yes, vengeance. Rasoul would soon feel it when he obeyed Mozenrath's orders. The leaves of that book were poisoned. With Rasoul wetting his finger and putting it to his mouth so often it would only be a matter of time before it took effect. That calmed him a little.

Aladdin soared towards the palace. "Faster Carpet!" he prompted. He remembered all too well his own near death experience. He was inside! He leapt from Carpet as they burst into the throne room and called, "Sultan!"

Sultan looked up, startled from his troubled thoughts. How could he order the death of one so young? No, the boy was evil. Wait a voice. He looked sharply up. "Aladdin! My boy, what is it!" Sultan cried glad to be snapped out of his thinking.

"Sultan where's Mozenrath!" Aladdin demanded.

"H-how did you know he was here?" Sultan asked.

"Sultan!" Aladdin exclaimed prompting a quick answer.

"W-why last I checked Rasoul was preparing to fetch the boy from the prison," Sultan answered, looking ashamedly down. As if Aladdin wasn't there he muttered, "I suppose the law is the law, but villainous as he is he is still practically a child."

Aladdin had paled, mouth open. He shook out of it then said, "Sultan, you can't let this happen, please!" Aladdin begged.

"What! Why Aladdin, what's gotten into you! You hate him!" Sultan protested.

"Sultan, I owe him my life! He saved me from Khartoum! Khartoum's exactly like Jafar! He saved Sadira too! And…" Aladdin trailed off.

"And…?" Sultan asked in a daze, shocked as he already was.

"And he's my brother," Aladdin said meekly.

"What!" Sultan roared.

"He's my brother! The oracle said, and I believe her. He and I shared a dream; two young boys playing with each other as a man and woman watched. Sultan, they were my parents," Aladdin explained. Sultan was awestruck. Aladdin jumped onto Carpet without further words to the Sultan. "Carpet, to the walk of death!" he ordered. Carpet instantly took off. Sultan then collapsed into his chair in disbelief.

They had crossed over the walk. Now they stood where the execution would take place. The wind gently picked up, blowing the sand high throughout the land as if mourning their soon to be deceased master. The breeze gently lifted the young ruler's hair and turban as he gazed over the desert for the last time. Finally he felt despair take over. He closed his eyes tightly then felt a sack placed over his head.

"Oh is the young sorcerer finally afraid?" Rasoul taunted. He then laughed. "Too bad your daddy Jafar isn't here to save you, but Aladdin did away with him," Rasoul added.

Mozenrath scowled viciously, though no one saw. He wanted to point out that he'd never actually said Jafar was his father, never even said whether or not he knew him, but he couldn't. As if angry at the guard's insult the wind picked up startling the guards. They were surprised a moment, even fearful, superstitious as they were, but then they shook it off. Mozenrath struggled once more as they forced him to his knees and positioned his neck where they wanted it. On the executioner's block. The wind howled angrily whipping up the sands as if trying to prevent it, as if trying to protect him.

Aladdin desperately flew towards the execution area. It seemed so far, but he knew that it was only a few seconds away for Carpet. They were near. He could make out the figures through the sand and wind. He saw Rasoul raise the sword above his head. As Rasoul struck downwards Aladdin desperately shouted, "Rasoul, no!"

The cry startled Razoul, freezing him. He looked up only to see Aladdin coming. "Oh no you don't street rat, not this time," Rasoul said as he saw Mozenrath's head rise hopefully. Rasoul pushed his head back down with his foot as Mozenrath instinctively began to cry Aladdin's name.

Rasoul struck down again. Mozenrath closed his eyes tightly beneath the sack, expecting to feel blade on flesh then death, but it never came. Aladdin had done something right! He'd been on time! He leapt from Carpet rolling to protect his brother's neck with his body! He seized the sword wielding wrists and gritted his teeth as he struggled to push Rasoul away.

"Street rat, stay out of this! The law says he must die!" Rasoul yelled.

"No! He's my brother, and I owe him my life!" Aladdin retorted. With that he let out a battle cry and managed to knock Razoul away. He removed the sack from Mozenrath then leapt up to face Rasoul who was sitting up. Just then, though, right in front of his eyes, rose the figure of Khartoum! Rasoul gasped. The strange man!

Khartoum scowled at Aladdin then said, "Foolish boy! Know when to stay out of things! You've ruined the execution, but thankfully not the whole plan! The thieves want _you_ dead, after all, not him. _I'll_ take care of _him_!" Suddenly, from around the executioners gondola jumped the crew of thieves! Caught off guard the royal palace guards were quickly overpowered.

Mozenrath tried to shout something from his gag, but it was muffled. "Oh, here you go," the fat thief said as he took off the gag.

"Thank you!" Mozenrath shot to the thief. The others scowled at their comrade. Mozenrath then looked at Khartoum yelling, "You weak pathetic old man! How dare you! I am Mozenrath, ruler of the black sands, and all powerful sorcerer! You're going to regret this!"

"Oh will I?" Khartoum asked. The moment his attention was diverted Aladdin leapt forward catching him off guard! He forced the sword out of Khartoum's hand then ran to Mozenrath severing the ropes like nothing, then the chains too with one blow!

Mozenrath leapt up. For a moment the two young men only met each others eyes. Finally Mozenrath said, "It's about time."

"Hey, I couldn't just let you die. Besides, I'm always right on time, remember?" Aladdin asked with a teasing glint.

Wryly Mozenrath smiled then answered, "So you are. I've never been gladder of it. Thank you, brother."

"You believe?" Aladdin asked.

"We really can't argue it," Mozenrath grimaced. "I choke on the very word, but yes," Mozenrath answered. Aladdin frowned.

"Enough!" Khartoum declared. "Thieves, get them!" Instantly the thieves charged them! They smirked at each other with a 'they'll never learn,' expression, then both dodged an attack, Mozenrath from the Asian, Aladdin, who had dropped the blade for convenience, from the fat one from whom he also snatched the gauntlet. Both ran for the edge and jumped! Carpet was beneath them in seconds flying them both away.

"Great, they escaped!" Abis-Mal yelled.

Khartoum looked at the dropped sword then picked it up. He stared a moment then turned to Abis-Mal saying, "Only for now. I have a feeling you know where they will go." The thieves looked at each other then smiled evilly.

(A/N: In the book Arabian Nights there was a story called The King And The Physician. A physician cured a King's leprosy, so the king rewarded him with many many praises, even letting him sit amongst his court. The King's Vizier didn't like this at all, so he hatched a plot against the physician. He tried to make the king suspicious of his physician. He tried to say to the king how for all he knew the physician, whose name was Douban, was sent to the king by the king's enemies to attempt his life. He suggested that the cure he had for the king might, over time, have deadly effects. The king fell for it. He sent for the physician and sentenced him to death. Douban had no idea why and asked as much. The king told him the reason's, Douban swore that the Vizier was lying. He didn't buy it and ordered the execution, but Douban begged to be allowed to put his affairs in order and say goodbye to his family, also to bring a gift for the king, a magic book. The king let him. When he once more returned for his execution he presented the book to the king and told him to, after his head was cut off, order it to be placed into a basin. As soon as it was placed there the blood would stop flowing. He told him to open the book then his head would answer his questions. He begged once more for his life, but the king told him that if only to hear his head speak he would kill him. After the head was severed and put in the basin then laid on the book, the blood stopped flowing. The head opened its eyes and told the king to open the book. The leaves, though, stuck together. He wet his finger to turn them easier. The king suddenly was taken with a fit. His eyesight failed and he fell down at the foot of the throne in violent convulsions. The head, seeing that the poison had taken effect, taunted him by saying how those who abuse authority and cut off the heads of innocent man would inevitably be punished. Then the head lost what life it had.

Jafar as his father was an idea planted by the fact Iago called him Jafar Junior all the time. It was a good comparison. Both are power hungry sorcerers bent on taking over Agrabah, and in Mozenrath's case all the seven deserts. In one episode Mozenrath is seen in Jafar's hidden room. How did he know it existed if he was never in Agrabah? When Iago asked Mozenrath if he knew Jafar, Mozenrath said nothing just walking away.)


	12. The Final Battle

_**Aladdin And The Lord Of The Black Sands**_

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

The others were waiting anxiously. Sadira was feeling well enough to be able to sit cross legged on the bed. Iago and Abu were pacing. Genie was playing a game of Solitaire with Carpet watching. Jasmine was looking hopefully out of the entrance way. Suddenly she spotted something. She squinted then her eyes widened in relief and happiness. "They're here!" She exclaimed, turning to the others. Sadira gasped then raced to the entrance. The others crowded around.

"Oh boy!" Abu said then chattered more.

"You said it monkey," Iago replied, relieved.

"Al's back!" Genie exclaimed. "What about wonder kid though? Does he still have his head?" he asked as he made his own head fall off.

"Genie!" Jasmine scolded on seeing Sadira's relieved grin fall to one of fear.

"What, it's a good question," Genie pouted.

They ran for the sides of the entrance as Carpet swooped in then landed. Aladdin and Mozenrath both climbed off, Mozenrath adjusting his gauntlet. "You're alive!" Sadira cried as she suddenly ran to Mozenrath and threw herself into his arms. As he automatically held her back, Mozenrath was torn between horror and shock or lust and shock. It ended in a confused yet hungry, flattered, and wary expression.

"Master!" Xerxes cried, instantly attacking Mozenrath happily.

"Good boy Xerxes! Stupid for doubting me, but it's good to see you too," Mozenrath declared. Xerxes was surprised by the rare affectionate words.

"You did it Aladdin! You saved your brother!" Jasmine ecstatically exclaimed as she leapt into Aladdin's arms.

"You bet, but I'll probably regret it in the long run," he said.

"Count on it," Mozenrath stated flatly.

"Who cares! For now we're all one big happy family!" Genie declared.

"_Never_ say that again!" Mozenrath yelled furiously. Genie saw the agreement in Aladdin's eyes and fell silent.

"I can't believe it… Al was able to save Jafar Junior," Iago said in disbelief.

Suddenly, though, a voice asked, "Oh _did_ he?" Iago cried out in alarm as well as Abu. The two clutched each other then backed away as Khartoum appeared; the forty thieves behind him.

"Holy smokes!" Iago exclaimed.

"Don't you ever give up!" Mozenrath demanded.

"You think you stand a chance boy? Remember your dream and Aladdin's? Remember the flash back of you and him wrestling while your parents plus one watched? Who was the weaker?" Khartoum challenged. "Just like with me and Jafar."

Leaping to Mozenrath's defense Aladdin shot, "He might be the weaker of us, but he can hold his own! Besides, you're overpowered."

"Am I?" Khartoum asked. He looked at the thieves and called, "Give me the other half of the philosopher's stone if you want your vengeance!"

The swordsman, charmer, and triplets, were instantly on guard, but thinking only of victory the Asian seized the stone from the swordsman before he could react! "No!" the charmer cried.

"Fool, don't, he'll turn on you!" Mozenrath ordered, but it was too late. The philosopher's stone hurled across the room in slow motion. Khartoum reached for it. All at once he had it! Evilly he laughed as the stone restored itself and Khartoum felt the power coursing through him.

"Not good!" Sadira exclaimed.

By now, though, the thief had realized his mistake. Khartoum looked back and reassured, "Don't worry, I won't turn on you. Yet... I have more pressing issues. Namely a thorn in my side named Mozenrath and his brother Aladdin. With that he blasted the whole place making it quake, knocking them all down but him. Alarmed the thieves and Abis-Mal scampered as far away as possible.

The battle broke out. Sadira leapt up, defending her home. She sent her most powerful and numerous spells, at the Khartoum. It slowed him, but precious little. In seconds he'd burst through! Sadira kept sending spells, though, delaying his progress and impressing even the immovable Mozenrath. Genie went right at Khartoum saying, "Prepare to meet your maker bub!" He then began boxing him in a boxing outfit. Seeing this, the thieves began to emerge, hoping Khartoum would spare them if they helped.

Khartoum blocked Genie's hits desperately then said, "Annoying Genie, give up!" With that he finally managed to hit Genie hard enough to send him flying into Sadira.

Iago said to Abu, Carpet, and Xerxes, "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three! Charge!" With that the pets rushed Khartoum. They were no match, but he was distracted trying to beat them away. Carpet tripped him and it was then that Jasmine leapt in. She kicked down at him from the air making him cry out in pain. He blasted blindly at her and managed to glance off of her. Though it wasn't the full impact it did its job, and Jasmine cried out in pain, falling.

Seeing this opportunity the thieves charged. The pets were taken off guard, and Abis-Mal had his hands wrapped around Xerxes and Iago in a heartbeat. The fat one sprang on the poor terrified Carpet then reached out seizing Abu's tail laughing.

The triplets raced right by surrounding Sadira who leapt up and began sending spells at them. Genie said, "Hold on, let's see how they fare against a snake!" With that he transformed into a blue boa constrictor. He was about to swallow the triplets, who looked terrified for a moment, but right then he felt himself swaying. "Hold on, what's this?" Genie asked as he looked at himself. He gasped saying, "Dancing! Oh no!" It was then that he noticed the snake charmer playing his instrument, sitting cross legged on the floor. "The melody is so powerful!" Genie exclaimed, struggling to break it, but he couldn't. Sadira was on her own. The swordsman, meanwhile, raced up to the injured Jasmine with the Asian.

Unaware of this yet, Aladdin and Mozenrath charged Khartoum together. He gasped, not expecting it. From two different directions they struck. Khartoum could hardly keep up. Finally he turned on the wrong brother, the one not attacking at the moment which was Mozenrath, and Aladdin kicked him from behind. Mozenrath butted him with his shoulder as he stumbled towards him. As he fell back to Aladdin, Aladdin hit him again. In the finishing blow together the two arch enemies and brother's attacked, sending him flying back!

Mozenrath laughed. Just then Aladdin saw Jasmine's predicament. She was dazed, but with a strong pole she was blocking the swordsman's blows and the Asian's hits. He raced to help her, but right then Khartoum recovered. Mozenrath's laughter choked off as he saw Khartoum set his sights to strike! "No!" Mozenrath cried as he ran, trying to dodge the attack. Aladdin slid to a stop instantly turning on hearing his brother's cry of alarm, but he was too late! The blast engulfed Mozenrath sending him soaring into a pillar then crumpling helplessly to the floor!

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin cried.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine shouted. Aladdin gasped and turned to her. He looked in a panic back and forth. Mozenrath was rising, and Aladdin hoped and prayed he'd have time to help them both. He ran for Jasmine.

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Mozenrath asked bitterly as he saw Aladdin run for the princess. This was _not_ good. He whirled his head around only to see Khartoum smirking at him. "There we go, no distractions now, just you and me," Khartoum declared.

Mozenrath purposely threw caution to the wind. He had nothing to lose. The others were preoccupied, Sadira, the only one who was trying to reach him, was kept busy with the quick triplets. So Mozenrath ran at Khartoum and tackled him! The two began to wrestle. Khartoum's laughter died as he began to concentrate on Mozenrath's attacks. The boy was no Aladdin, but he was enough to have to focus. "You fight like your father boy!" Khartoum shot.

"Really? He must be so proud, but then I don't know!" Mozenrath retorted sarcastically as he focused on the battle he felt himself steadily losing.

That thought was confirmed when Khartoum finally sent a blast that knocked him away and violently against a wall again. Mozenrath cried out in pain. "No!" Aladdin cried.

"Aladdin, help him, I'm fine!" Jasmine said. Aladdin hesitated, then pulled away, or tried to. The swordsman was wise to him, the Asian catching it in time, and the charmer was dancing Genie right into Aladdin's path. All at once Khartoum was there. Mozenrath was looking up into the face of his enemy in awe. At that moment he wished more than ever that he had the gauntlet's power coursing through him.

Khartoum drew the scimitar as he looked down on the young man. "Finally, you're at my mercy," he said. "Prepare to join the dead boy!"

"No, Mozenrath!" Sadira screamed.

"Khartoum!" Aladdin yelled.

Mozenrath, though, knew it was over. He watched helplessly as the blade careened down. He cried out in terror and defended his face with an arm, for all the good that would do, waiting for the scimitar to connect, but as soon as it met the gauntlet it shattered, and the gauntlet glowed again! Mozenrath noticed and gasped.

"No way," Aladdin said.

"How?" Iago, Abu, and Xerxes asked.

Mozenrath and Khartoum looked at the fragments. Suddenly Jafar's face appeared looking at them both quietly. "What! Jafar! Have you appeared to help your little prodigy here! Oh you must be so proud!" Khartoum yelled furiously.

Though the image merely blinked, his voice filled the room. Jafar's voice. "I am merely evening the odds. This is hardly a fair fight. You took the boy's powers, I merely returned them using my own, or what was left inside. If I fell to a mere street rat, you will certainly fall to a powerful sorcerer. Mozenrath will finish you!" Jafar's voice declared. With that the image left.

"The man in my dreams? How, why?" Mozenrath asked aloud.

"No!" Khartoum yelled.

Mozenrath tested the gauntlet. It lit up. He evilly smiled saying, "Hmm, who cares. Now _this_ is more like it." With that he sent a powerful blast at Khartoum sending him flying! Without a thought he zapped the fat thief from off of Abu and Carpet then he zapped Abis-Mal making him cry out and drop Xerxes and Iago.

"Mozenrath's gone crazy with power, run!" Iago exclaimed, once more, as he hit the ground.

Mozenrath turned his attention to the charmer, but he'd learned. He instantly stopped playing his instrument and dove out of the way. The triplets saw Mozenrath's sadistic eyes set on them. They clung to each other screaming then were knocked over like bowling pins. The Asian and swordsman saw the blast coming. Only the swordsman moved in time. The Asian flew into the air then fell to the ground painfully. The thieves quickly retreated. "No, get back here and fight you cowards, or prepare to die!" Khartoum yelled, lighting his hands. Aladdin and co, though, were all rushing towards him and Mozenrath!

Khartoum staggered up from his position on the floor crying out in frustration. He sent a vicious blast Mozenrath's way. Mozenrath met it with one of his own, and as he and Aladdin had once done, they battled for power. This time, though, it wasn't in the mind, and Mozenrath was not to be the loser a second time. He channeled all his energy into his attack and cried out in pain as it finally overpowered Khartoum's magic. Mozenrath sank to one knee holding his arm straight with the other arm. Khartoum cried out in agony then flew back!

He landed near the thieves. Aladdin rushed up to Mozenrath and knelt next to him, a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly scanning to see if his enemy and brother was all right. Sadira, however, helped Mozenrath up without fear. The swordsman and charmer met each other's eyes. Simultaneously they lunged. The swordsman tore the philosopher's stone free of the doomed Khartoum. The charmer trapped him once more inside the book.

Shocked at first, Abis-Mal finally said, "Yes, well, good work men." The thieves then noticed the group frowning at them. "Well, I think it's time to leave," Abis-Mal decided quickly and fearfully.

"Definitely," the charmer replied. With that he threw the book at Mozenrath. Mozenrath caught it with his magic then brought it to his hands. The swordsman threw the philosopher's stone down then they all ran from that place.

"Thanks for your help suckers!" Sadira called tauntingly after them.

"Well that takes care of our last problem," Iago declared. "Besides the guards and Sultan."

"We'll deal with it," Jasmine said certainly.

Aladdin and co, plus Sadira, had gone with Mozenrath to the Citadel. They watched as he carefully hid the book and philosopher's stone again. He then gazed out the window over his land. "Jasmine, I need some time," Aladdin quietly said. She nodded then beckoned the others out. Even Xerxes left, and grabbed a reluctant to leave Iago as he went.

The two enemies were alone. There was silence. Soon Aladdin said, "Thanks for your help. You really came through for us."

Mozenrath looked down then back up saying, "I, unlike you, don't know who my father is for certain, though I have a pretty good idea, or my mother. All I know is that I have a brother, you. However, if you think that this will change anything…"

When he trailed off Aladdin swallowed over a lump, squeezed his eyes shut, then looked down. "I know. You were right. It's too late for us. We can't change our feelings towards one another on a dime. Things will never be like they were when we were kids, or like they were when we didn't know."

There was silence. "Good. Expect another meeting soon Aladdin,' Mozenrath said in a rare quiet tone, the full impact just reaching them both. Mozenrath had a family. Aladdin had a brother. Mozenrath shuddered at the thought.

"I've learned to expect you to show up," Aladdin replied. He then added, "But know, Mozenrath, that if you ever need help, you have a brother willing to step in for you, even if you would never do the same for me. I was always willing to help you."

After a moment Mozenrath answered, "Oh how I will remember."

"Then goodbye, brother," Aladdin sadly said, in a voice that cracked once with thoughts on what could have been. What he wished could be but knew would never happen.

"Until next time… brother," Mozenrath replied, the same thoughts going through his own mind. With that the two enemies yet brothers parted ways.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this story. Jafar cameo appearance. Couldn't resist. I've recently rediscovered my love for Aladdin. I used to adore it when I was young. I hope my readers have enjoyed it. I have other ideas in my head for this category. Sooner or later you may see some more from me.

Now's when I put in trivia. Of course a lot of it was in the last chapter. Did you know that in the book Arabian nights Aladdin's mother was never named, but his father was. He was originally the son of a tailor named Mustapha. It was originally set in China. Aladdin was good for nothing in the book until a little later when be began to mature. There were originally two genies, one of the lamp, another of the ring. The princess he fell in love with wasn't named Jasmine but was named Princess Buddir al-Buddoor. Cassim, the name Disney took for his father in the movie, was a character in Ali Babba and the Forty Thieves. He was Ali Babba's brother and was killed by the thieves though.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
